


Archive 2

by NingX



Category: Archive2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NingX/pseuds/NingX
Summary: 慢慢整理
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. 世纪末的小事（28/10/2019）

22/10/2019  
那段时间他们好像总是不在一个频道上。大部分时候基尔伯特是昏睡的，好像要把往日那些缺失的睡眠全部都补回来似的，而路德维希则他床边的书桌上处理那一堆公务；在基尔伯特为数不多清醒的时间，很多时候路德维希要么去工作了，要么已经回房睡了。有时，基尔伯特会想，他一切都很好，把什么事情都打理得井井有条，好像失去了自己，似乎也不会太糟糕。  
有一天，基尔伯特醒来。虽说身体还是有点无力，但他却感到前所未有的清醒。他小心地踏进拖鞋，但书桌前睡着的路德维希还是一下子醒了，抬起头迷迷糊糊地看向他。他对上他有些虚弱的笑容，觉得这笑容和这清晨的第一缕阳光一样美好。  
“Morgen，Lutz。”

25/10/2019  
他总是睡不安稳，一点风吹草动就会惊醒。他翻身的声音把他从一个炮火喧天的梦境中拽了出来，那梦境过于真实，以至于睁开眼撞见他沉静安详的眉眼时，反倒觉得此刻才是梦。拥抱他是他此刻唯一的欲望。不带肉欲。只是一个纠缠于血腥之中的灵魂，想碰一碰他残酷命运中最柔软的一部分罢了。但他还是放缓了呼吸，不忍扰了他眼皮下沉静的海洋——他想守护的一切。Love is a touch and yet not a touch。 此刻，他真的明白了这句话的意思。

26/10/2019  
慢慢抽离的阳光和家具们昏昧的影子让他眼困，电视机里毫无起伏的新闻播报在他脑子里撞来撞去，又令他发晕。门锁咔哒响了一声，接着是衣物的窸窣。他心跳乱了一拍子，努力朝玄关望去，那抹赤金色，这万物凋敝的时日里唯一的光亮。手中的遥控器滑落到地面，发出钝钝的响声，他无力去捡了。抱歉，韦斯特，又要麻烦你了。听着越来越近的脚步声，他又阖眼步入那夜，温顺地。

26/10/2019  
他走在回家的路上，有枯叶落在他肩头。是深秋了。他抬起头，更多摇摇欲坠的黄叶在枯枝上抖抖索索，它们背后是灰暗高邈的天空，而印在上面的碎云好像在酝酿着一场雪。冷风钻进衣领，他不由得打了个寒颤，一些旧事又要破土而出；他用拇指压了压已经冻僵了的手指上被购物袋印出来的红痕，传来的酸痛让他笑了。一切都不一样了。抓着装着红酒、苹果派和炒栗子的购物袋，他加快了步伐，心里第一次开始期待将要到来的冬天。

14/02/2020  
他和平常一样，早早地，轻手轻脚地起了床，在厨房里开始忙活。春寒料峭，但日出的时间又往前推了一点点，窗棂前的鸟儿叽叽喳喳，不久后，冬天借走的那一个小时，又要被还回去了。他笑了笑，往吐司上又抹了一点果酱。“早呀。”轻快又有些慵懒的声音从身后传来，他放下黄油刀，准备用一个亲吻来回应他，突然感到脖子上被什么圈住了。一条领带。他有点惊讶，对上的是他一如既往的，有些得意的笑容。“情人节快乐。”随之而来的是嘴唇上柔软的一触。偷吻者坏笑地为他打着领带，却在他温柔的目光下差点手指打结。他轻轻扣上他的手指，轻声说：“情人节快乐。我爱你，基尔伯特。”


	2. Mit Dir (28/10/2019)

01   
两个男人并排走不奇怪，但是共用一把雨伞会奇怪吗？他心里想着。但看着他被雨水打湿的肩头，他又忍不住把雨伞朝他侧了侧，身子也向他挨了挨。  
  
  
02  
出门取邮件的时候他忘了摘眼镜，回来的时候镜片上便结了薄薄的一层雾。他关上门，把邮件随手放在置物架上。书桌旁那个缩在椅子上、披着毛毯的背影转过来。他看不真他是如何向他微笑的，只觉得他美好得仿佛晨雾下的小鹿。  
  
  
03  
他合上书，撑起身子，见他还在工作，手边一本本厚书垒在灯光背后，显出钝钝的影子。他是那么的专注地读着写着，铂金色的睫毛在暖光投下的影子，又显得他愈发的沉静，好像那些诘屈聱牙的文章在他纸面的那些影影绰绰里，也会变得通俗易懂起来。感受到他的目光，他转过头来。后者轻轻咳了一声，取下眼镜，把工程图推到桌角，熄了床头的灯。   
“晚安。”  
  
  
04  
Lieber[NX1] ……他连写下首语这个词的时候心里都微微一颤，仿佛抖落了一个不得了的秘密似的。他敛了敛神，又接着这写，心底的话流泻于笔尖，热烈而大胆地漏了整整一页。终于写出那三个词的时候，他不自觉地顿住了笔，墨水洇开一朵小花来。他突然觉得自己一向齐整的字体是那样杂乱，便把信纸翻过来，塞到桌角那一堆草稿纸里面去。  
  
  
05  
淡铂金色的发，正普鲁士蓝的眼，挺拔的身姿和总是偏快的步伐。这些特质显得他近乎冷漠。但他总是笑着的，真诚坦率得像严冬里的暖阳。他说不出他和其他人有什么不一样，只是看到他的时候，阳光下的浮尘都要顿一顿。  
  
  
06[NX2]   
他们的床之间隔着一张长书桌，恰到好处地将两张床贴着墙壁。书桌上放着两盏台灯，暖黄色的，又恰到好处地划了两片柔柔的领地。当夜晚占领整个屋子的时候，他专注地听着他平缓的呼吸。他多么希望，多么希望心底那小小的声音，能恰到好处地传到对面那人的耳朵里。  
  
  
07  
外面冷极了，室内温暖一些，但还是有风透过窗缝溜进来。教堂的钟声敲了十下之后小哲学家伸了个懒腰，除了外套，晃晃悠悠地去浴室洗澡。他看着他搭在椅背上的外衣，鬼使神差地，伸出手去摸了摸还尚有余温的衣领。毛绒绒的，并不是多名贵的质地，却暖和、安心。听到浴室水声停了，他又忙把手收了回来，心里暗暗祈祷他不会注意到那逆了纹路的毛领。  
  
  
08  
早上他走得匆忙，在衣帽架上随手扯了条围巾就去上课了，到了教室除下才发现拿错了。出门千万要记得戴围巾呀，他暗想，对着展示板上繁复的建筑图，第一次弯了眼睛。  
  
  
09  
他怎么也没办法把蜷在被子里的这一团和平时那个高大强壮的男人联系在一起。他半张脸捂在被子里，淡粉色的耳尖藏在乱糟糟地鬓发里，湿乎乎的额发又黏在额头上，显得他更加乖顺。他轻轻叹了口气，起身准备把凉了的粥水再热一次的时候，听见他哼了一声，又忙凑过身去。“别走……”他嗫嚅着，金色的睫毛承着汗，又微微颤着。他几乎是手足无措了，也只能又坐下来，抹去他额上的冷汗，又摸了摸他泛着潮红的脸：“我一直在这里。”  
  
  
10  
他不敢细想自己在半梦半醒的时候说了什么胡话，也不敢深究时不时贴在自己额头上的一小片温软是什么。只是迷迷糊糊地，心里默默念着，离我近一点吧，再近一点。  
  
  
11  
远远地，看到那个蜜黄色的小格子，他紧了紧围巾又加快了脚步。回到家，就看见坐在椅子上的那个人回过头来，边嚼着土豆，边含含糊糊地说着些什么。但他了然，打开烤箱拿出剩了一半的烤土豆，把手里的一罐啤酒抛过去，另一个人又欢快地稳稳接住。  
  
  
12  
秋日的傍晚，路灯懒懒地还未点亮，一向开朗的小哲学家一反常态地沉默，恹恹地低着头，似乎在为论文苦恼。远方的教堂传来隐隐的钟声，他抬首，看见那些灵魂的信使们飞向最后一抹残阳。成全我吧。没来由地，无神论者不可自抑地想。  
“我也爱你。”   
在漫山遍野的黄昏里，读心者宣读着这崇高的秘密。他普蓝色的双眼是那样的温柔和坚定，像这万物凋敝的时日里的，不可战胜的夏季。[NX3]   
  
  
13  
一切仿佛都没有改变，永恒不变的小路，永恒不变的松柏，永恒不变的夜空，只是天暗得又早了一些。微风握着枝桠，抖落了一地星屑。而他的月亮诉说着，那带走了夏日浓荫的秋风，是如何散了那一沓草稿，又如何让他苦心守护的小秘密，见到了他的眼睛。  
  
  
14  
他把围巾挂到衣帽架上之后转过身，便看到了身后的他透着些许挣扎的眼神。  
“没关系的。”他拉过他的手腕，语气是前所未有的温柔，而他眼中的波涛也渐渐平息，“没关系的。”他将他的手抚上自己的脸，然后闭上眼睛，轻轻地吻着他的手掌。  
于是他微微倾身，吻了他；而他也伸出手，圈住他的脖子，温柔地接纳了他。他们吻得轻浅，却都红了耳尖，但一切又那么自然，好像他们已经这么做过千万遍。  
  
  
15  
天角微微泛白的时候他就醒了，但身旁的人还睡得香甜，金线一般的睫毛乖顺地伏着，耀眼的金发在阴影里显得柔和无比，那些半隐在被子里使人面红的痕迹，在他如此毫无防备的表情下，竟也显得单纯得可爱，让他心里漾起一股无关情欲的温暖。他突然想再吻一吻它们，但最后还是不忍惊扰他，只得把手搁在床板上，将快要溜到他眼皮上的阳光遮了遮。  
  
  
16  
他不大理解那些的晦涩的文章，他也不大明白那些复杂的样式图。但他们还是喜欢听彼此说这些，只因对方谈论自己领域的事物时，眼中的那抹光亮。  
  
  
17  
城市的血液在他面前川流，晃出金色的残像；对面的商铺鳞次栉比，晕出霓虹的光影。秋末冬初的时节，天黑得愈发早了，又下了雨，怀里的面包也差不多冷了个彻底。他思忖着自己拥有的一切，心中突然泛起一丝不实感，连红灯转绿也不觉。但手腕上传来温暖的触感又一下子把他从空寂中拉了出来，仿佛是这寒冷世界里唯一的温度。  
“我们走吧。  
  
  
18  
之后在他的讲述中，他终于知道了他从前是如何早早经历他无法想象的艰难，又如何独自一人在这残忍的世界上摸爬滚打。“说不定我们小时候见过呢！”来自东柏林的男人调皮地眨了眨眼睛，竟能窥得一丝当年淘气的影子。他也笑了，指尖划过他掌心的纹路，心中默默感激命运埋下的伏线。当年如果真的路过那个修道院，他想，害羞寡言的自己也会向那个灰头土脸却表情倔强的小男孩走去，伸出手：“你好，我叫路德维希。”

  
19 [NX4]   
去超市买完了东西他们也不急着回去。纸袋里的法棍还泛着微温，两人索性转到公园里找了个长凳坐下来，掰着面包吃了起来，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。他感受着肩膀上的重量，听着他欢快的声音慢慢地小下去，取而代之的是平缓的呼吸。公园里的小孩子们跑着笑着，小小的、灵动的剪影在这夕阳下显得格外的美好。明明都是青年人，他却有一种早已和他一起老去的错觉。在这斑驳如虎的黄昏下，他也有些乏了。然后，悄悄地、悄悄地，他们的头发上，卧满了细细碎碎的白雪。  
  
  
20  
还有十分钟就下课，但他对着展示板上早已烂熟于心的样式图怎么都集中不了注意力。他看了一眼门，又看了下时钟，还有七分钟。他搓了搓指尖的油墨，抿了抿嘴唇，耐着性子拿起笔做起了毫无意义的德语听写。还有五分钟。教授的声音毫无起伏，但教室里面已经隐隐有些骚动了，让他心里也痒痒的，好像在急切地期待些什么。还有两分钟。该死的，那个分针怎么就这么毫不留情的精准。终于盼到了那句“Schönes Wochenende [NX5] ”后，他抓起书包快步向门口走去。  
“Lutz。”熟悉的声音让他停下了脚步。音色略微沙哑，语调却轻快，让他的心一下子安定下来。他甚至可以想象他念着这个只有他能用的称呼的时候，会怎样将那尾音拉成一个笑。于是他向这声音的主人走过去，笑着碰了碰他冻得有些发红的鼻尖，说：“我们回家吧。”  
  
  
21  
下课之后外面突然下大雨。想到昨天自己随手搁在鞋柜上的雨伞，他又看了看玻璃门外丝毫没有减弱迹象的大雨，不耐地“啧”了一声。但当他拿下背包掏手机却摸到内袋里多了一把伞的时候，便低下头轻轻地笑了。  
  
  
22  
我真是幸运，在最美好的年纪爱上了你。从前，我从未想过爱情拥有着如此简单而不浅薄的美德，让我愿意给予一切。我的爱人，我愿意和你用未来的所有年岁，为爱情这个词下注脚；我要同你踏过鸟唱蝉鸣的夏和落果声遍的秋，然后在寂寂的冬夜里，和你一起盼望春天的到来。  


-ENDE-  
(ref/ stimulus: 男友三十题 )

[NX1]Dear

[NX2]他们住的这个房型在英国叫shared room，我学校的accommodation有这种，但不知道德国有没有……但算了，我写他俩所有的背景参考的都是我学校（这么漂亮不参考浪费了

[NX3]在隆冬，我终于知道，我身上有一个不可战胜的夏天。——阿尔贝·加缪《夏天集》  
  
[NX4]这一条和晏太太的第一条的梗有一点相似，虽然我知道看的人应该一只手就数得过来，但是为了避免不必要的争端我还是标一下。她的三十题我挺早的时候就看过，但是写的时候我想的是下雪白头的cp梗，如果有不妥的地方我会删除。

[NX5]Nice weekend


	3. Geboren um zu Leben (28/10/2019)

01  
他搂过他，感受到怀中冰凉瘦弱的身体紧绷了一下，又马上在这温柔的世界里放松下来后，才关上灯。温暖的黑暗将他们包围。爱人的吐息扫得他的颈窝痒痒的，像是触到了骨头里。但他又暗暗紧了紧手臂，好让他们的灵魂贴得再紧一些。  
  
  
02  
他睡着的时候神情舒展，淡青的眼圈和眼镜的凹痕也掩盖不住那一抹久违了的、熟悉的稚气。万籁俱寂，窗外的冻雨都偃旗息鼓。但年长者只是看了又看，琢磨着他嘴角的纹路和眼皮下的梦境，不忍睡去。  
  
  
03  
萧瑟的秋冬时节，他总是不会忘记为他准备一些欢快。炒栗子，热红酒和苹果派。然后再趁着醉意，趴在他耳朵边上说一些平常不大说的小话。  
  
  
04  
Wenn es völlig dunkel ist, lieben sie sich. [NX1] 细细密密的汗液不急不缓地沁满身体，又被海浪一般的爱抚抹去。秋冬的冻雨打的窗户都发抖，只有他们的小世界暧昧又温暖。迷乱的情事又因夹杂了取暖的私心，添了几分可爱来。  
  
  
05  
冬夜总是困顿的，电视里的声响在这温暖而干燥的室内显得温温吞吞的，直叫人上下眼皮打架。他看了一眼怀里的人，腿上铺着花纹幼稚的毯子，过于饱和的温暖将他的脸烘得红彤彤的，额头上甚至还出了一层薄薄的汗。和往日不同了，他再也抱不动他，他也再不会有一点风吹草动就惊醒。他不忍打扰他，只是眯着眼睛看向窗子。对面人家的霓虹也透过薄薄的窗帘印进来——十一月了……他们从前独自度过了多少个十一月？他侧过头吻了吻他的头发，心里轻轻地叹了一声，我真爱您啊。  
  
  
06  
冲完凉之后他哼着走调的小曲从浴室晃出来，仗着暖气充实着屋子，光着上身头发还滴着水也不顾，把自己扔到沙发上。正在刷kindle的他轻声叹了口气，抓了条浴巾就开始帮他擦头发。他的发质偏硬，和他本人一样总是不服贴。但此时他却乖乖地任他动作。好像一只迅捷狠戾的白色猎豹在爱人面前终于收起了利爪，还要用肉乎乎的掌挠一挠他的下巴。（How to pet your Mann）

  
07  
他说起那些和他无关的时日的时候，他才不得不正视横亘在他们之间的岁月。爱意让他的心灵肿胀，就算未来有无限多的青春年月，他仍遗憾于未伴他度过那些孤独奋战的少年时光。而他笑说，怎么会呢，和你在一起的时候，只觉得过往的每一个孤独的瞬息[NX2] 都被充实。

  
08  
烤箱上的计时器滴答滴答地走着，黄油和土豆的味道香香暖暖地挤了整间屋子。沙发上不听话的病人被裹成了一条大虫子，霸占着沙发的大部分和自家弟弟的大腿，哼着不着边际、鼻音浓重的调子。而他撑着脑袋，捏捏他有些泛红的鼻尖，只觉得他可爱到让人想揣进口袋里。  


09  
有人说过，人们总是苦心准备各种别离，就是为了在分别的那些时日里再温一温这碗苦酒。[NX3] 但那天，两个油尽灯枯的败者，背后站着卫兵，中间隔着一堵沉默的墙，再多的话语也只能被压在舌底。分开时他挣扎地想去拥抱他，却被死死地钳制住。在失去意识的前一秒，他突然感到很遗憾。那句“我也爱你”，应该是再没机会说出口了。  


10  
室内一如既往地温暖干燥，床头柜上的热茶也被养得暖暖的，泛着令人舒心的茶香。像这样的冬夜，如果不做爱，他们会在床上靠在一起分享一本书。他们是如此专心，书页之外的语言好像都成了多余，只听见细细碎碎的雨声和窸窸窣窣的翻页声。但倘若你要问其中任何一位这页讲的什么，是没人能答得出来的。

[NX1]When it gets fully dark, they make love.

[NX2]你手写的文字，口出的言辞  
都像尘埃一般一文不值  
命运之神没有怜悯之心   
上帝的长夜没有尽期   
你的肉体只是时光，不停流逝的时光   
你不过是每一个孤独的瞬息  
  
——《你不是别人》博尔赫斯 

[NX3]出自白桦太太的《未完成的肖像》。


	4. Crush

“请转过身去。”他听见少年说，然后他这么做了。感受到皮尺贴着他的肩背，和后脖上若有若无的吐息，“上帝啊，”基尔伯特想，“我愿用我的一切换他此刻吻上我的脖颈。”

虽说只是学徒，但是路德维希已经为不少人量过身材。对他来说，不论高矮胖瘦，都只是皮尺上的数字，和粉笔作的标记。但这位先生……这位先生用让他的关注点偏移。隔着薄薄的衣料，他感受到基尔伯特饱满的肌肉，和流畅的线条。它们让他手指几乎颤抖。反应过来自己花了比平时多了几乎两倍的时间还没好，路德维希心里一下子慌了，但仍然镇定地说，“请您转过来吧。”同时心里又是奇怪又是庆幸这位贵客的耐心。

他低下头，将皮尺环住他的臀和腿。不知为何，他心里有些紧张，手背不小心碰上了不该碰上的地方。皮尺应声落地。“抱歉！”他慌乱地说，“真的非常抱歉。”他低下身子捡皮尺，内心乱成了一锅粥。“没事……” 听见他犹豫的语气，路德维希抬起头来，有点惊讶地发现后者的脸红了个彻底。  
“这儿真是热啊不是么？”他看见他笑着说，嘴角的弧度让他感到格外亲切，“或许您愿意帮我开下窗户？”

（“我想用指尖、嘴唇和舌尖测量你的身体。”）

一周多后，路德维希为他送来成衣。穿上礼服的基尔伯特显得更加的挺拔和光彩照人。基尔伯特看着为他系领结的少年，内心没来由地划过一阵酸楚。“路德维希，”他的手不受控制地抓上他的手腕，少年抬起眼，基尔伯特顿时明白了他们所希望的是同一样东西，“您愿意吻我吗……或许？”

路德维希还没反应过来思考那句话的含义，就已经倾身向前吻上了他。陌生而柔软的触感令他颤抖着想要抽离。但是基尔伯特一只手拢着他的头，温柔而坚定地把他拉进了一些；而少年也情不自禁地搂住了他的脖子，任由温苦的烟草味在自己的舌尖漾开来。 分开时路德维希垂下了头，不敢看他。他低下头看着自己已经洗到微微发白的裤子和布满细密划痕的鞋子，脑子里又浮现出基尔伯特从衣帽间打开门出来的那一瞬。他抿了抿唇，鼓起勇气抬起头，而他眉骨下的温柔和缄默一下子拢住了他的心脏。  
“拜什米特先生……”  
“基尔伯特。”基尔伯特抚上了他的脸，轻声说。 少年覆上他的手，那一圈细细的金属质感提醒着他这一切有多么荒谬。  
“您要结婚了。”他勉强地笑了笑，向后退了一步。  
  
“路德，招呼一下客人。” 正在整理布匹的路德维希听到老板娘的声音，忙答应了一声从铺里走过来。一个熟悉的身影映入眼帘……他来做什么？  
老板娘正在和另一位客人讲着话，路德维希只能暗暗地吸了一口气，向他的方向走去。  
“您好，拜什米特先生，我可以为您做些什么？”他努力地保持声音平缓，但躲闪的眼神出卖了他。  
“我还需要定做几件便服。”基尔伯特随口编了一个理由，眼睛也只看着柜台，“也许您可以帮我推荐一下布料？”  
“当然。”路德维希努力地笑了一下，“请随我来。”路德维希转过身去朝着店铺的里层走去，琢磨着说辞。  
“这就是了。”路德维希指着墙上的其中几卷，“这些都是我们店里面最好的几种，舒适而且……”  
基尔伯特不说话，只是看着他，红色的眼睛清亮无比。路德维希不知不觉止住了话头。他注意到他今天的穿得格外朴素，看起来完全不像他那个阶级的人的装扮——卡其色的上衣和黑色的裤子甚至都有点掉色，但看得出是都好料子……路德维希徒劳地试着转移注意力，最终只能迎上他的目光——那双红瞳美到令他几乎眼热。

窗棂劈开阳光，在他们站立的木质地板上划下一道界线，明晃晃的，温暖而又残酷。说不清是谁先跨过的那条线，但当他们触到彼此的嘴唇的时候，一切都很好像很轻，轻得像他们周围金粉一般的浮尘，像他们身上柔柔的树影。可一切都只是嘴唇上柔软又急促的一印，转瞬即逝，短暂得简直令人发恨。

（又名霸道骑士爱上我；没后续的）


	5. Die Versprechung

01  
“再等一下哈，马上讲故事，很快就缝好了。”  
烛光将他全身都裹上了一层淡黄色的柔纱，原本那些狰狞的伤疤看起来也不那么可怖了。小路德望着那些细细密密的伤痕，咬了咬嘴唇，将枕巾扯下来披在了基尔伯特身上。正在缝着扣子的基尔伯特转过头来，笑着说了一声谢谢，小路德勉强地咧了咧嘴，低着头背过身去，眼泪悄悄地滴在了手背上。  
基尔伯特放下手中的活计，望着面前这个小小的背影。那微微过长了的，淡金色的头发软呼呼地散在睡衣领子周围，更显得稚嫩。他抿了抿嘴角，下定了决心一般，将他转过身来，牵过他的手覆在自己的伤疤上。  
小路德顺着他的牵引抚摸过每一条伤疤，听着那些他在历史书上没有读过的那些故事。那些残酷的，用骨血写就的史诗；他用柔和的语调下着注脚，化成他未来帝国的心跳。  
末了，他将小路德的脸抬起来，仔细地为他抹去眼泪。小路德闭上眼睛，颤抖着的，如金线一般的眼睫毛还挂着泪滴。  
你永远是我的小路茨，但你亦是国家。  
他听见他说。  
欧罗巴是残酷的，弱者必死。  
小路德睁开眼，望进基尔伯特的眼睛。像红色的月亮。  
你要变得强大，很强大。  
基尔伯特将他的手放在自己的胸口上，强健有力的心跳让小路德的眼神一颤。  
而我将为你拔掉所有的钉子，直到流尽最后一滴血。

02  
和所有小孩一样，小路德也被年长者的胡茬扎过。当然了，它们一般都是基尔伯特刚从战场回来，由于疏于整理，所以刚刚冒出来的胡茬。那些透着血腥味的晚安吻，让小路德有种奇异的感觉，好像自己也被注入了新鲜的血液。  
现在，在基尔伯特剃须之前，路德维希总是要把他圈在洗手台旁，额外的再索取几个吻。他的嘴唇扫过他的嘴角，轻轻地蹭着，手臂揽住他的腰，让他贴近自己，感受他胸腔里的律动。  
我愿将我全身的血液献祭于这个人的面容，肌肉，和心，就像他对我一样。路德维希想。

我写的时候想的是：

01  
曼德尔施塔姆的这首《贝壳》：  
我不愿把你称作爱  
也不愿把你称为喜悦  
它们对我来说已被取代  
代之以奇异而陌生的血

02  
里尔克的《心声》：  
Lösch mir die Augen aus: ich kann dich sehn,   
遮住我的双眼：我依然能看见你  
wirf mir die Ohren zu: ich kann dich hören,   
捂住我的双耳：我依然能听见你  
und ohne Füße kann ich zu dir gehn,   
没有了双脚我依然能走向你  
und ohne Mund noch kann ich dich beschwören.   
没有了嘴巴我依然能呼唤你  
Brich mir die Arme ab, ich fasse dich  
折断我的手臂  
mit meinem Herzen wie mit einer Hand,   
我依然能用我的心代替双手拥抱你的影子  
halt mir das Herz zu, und mein Hirn wird schlagen,   
摘去我的心脏，我的大脑依然在跳动  
und wirfst du in mein Hirn den Brand,   
即使我的大脑被烧毁  
so werd ich dich auf meinem Blute tragen.   
我依然能用全身的血液托浮起你


	6. Got smitten （29/10/2019）

他也不愿说话，便也靠着酒柜，抽出一张卷烟纸，摊好烟草，用舌尖划了一下边沿，又娴熟地卷起来。火车颠簸得又恰到好处地让人困倦，他百无聊赖地看着窗外，已经看过不知道多少遍的景色倏倏向后，永无止尽似的。  
  
而坐在吧台对面的青年以报纸伪装，却在默默观察着他普蓝色的，洗到已经微微发白的衬衣、松散卷起的袖口、和苍白皮肤上显眼的伤疤。他突然想知道那些疤痕的来历，却不知道要用什么来交换这些故事，只得悻悻地又把注意力放在那些令人眩晕的文字上，但眼神还是不住地往他那边游移。明明已经开了窗，他还是觉得车厢闷极了，闷到让他感到慌张，甚至恐惧，好像要被什么未知的事物吞噬，令他想仓皇逃离。  
  
这一站，这一站就是了，他最后的机会。但他看向他，缓缓地吐出一口烟，蓝色的眼睛在烟雾背后也藏不住锋芒，仿佛能刺得他的心事无处遁形。余晖要尽了，灯火也恰到好处地亮起。火车发动的汽笛声又再度响起。

“完了。”

“抱歉。”

说着，他随意地将电线拧了拧，灯泡呲呲了几声又挣扎地亮起来，一抹昏黄随着火车的摇晃忽明忽暗。

他的指间夹着烟，朝他走过来。身材不算很健壮，却非常挺拔，伴着鞋跟磕在地板上的声音，竟给他一种威压感。

他随意地撑着吧台，将烟灰磕在干净的烟灰缸里，抬起眼：“您是吗？”

“我想我不是。”他被他的眼神刺得如梦初醒，慌忙站起身来，摸出钱包，手一抖，却落到了吧台的另一边，被另一个人稳稳接住。他用两根手指讲钱夹压在桌子上，缓缓向他的方向推，同时身体也慢慢向他倾去。

“您确定吗？”


	7. Winter Stuff

27/10/2019  
基尔伯特把砧板放在沥水台上后，打开水龙头开始洗手。温水十分舒适，让他忍不住更加仔细地多洗了一会儿，背后传来懒散的脚步声，他没回头，腰间圈上一双臂，茸茸的毛衣也擦着皮肤，熨贴得很。边笑着边擦着手，转过身来，碰了碰他的嘴唇。  
“你喝酒了。”  
“是……”路德维希含糊着回答，“给你留了……不少。”他又把他圈得近了一些，开始分享更多。过于温暖的室温、唇齿间的红酒香以及那毛衣上若有若无的沉木香，弄得他有些晕乎乎的。基尔伯特中断这绵长的亲吻，轻轻地喘着气：“很不赖。”他又舔舔唇，牙齿咬着舌尖，邀请的姿态。他明白的，又倾身向前，吻他。将手伸进他的毛衣里，掌心抚过那些斑驳，心中想着如何用唇舌将这些伤痛变成欢愉。“嘿，很快吃饭了。”怀中的人说，烤箱上分针的滴滴答答又提醒。他伸手将温度减半，时间加倍，然后贴着他的嘴唇说：“但我饿了……”声音低沉沙哑，口吻却几乎是撒娇，“但我饿了。”他又说。

28/10/2019  
“Komm， komm hier Aster！”基尔伯特向着窗边的阿斯特挥了挥手。阿斯特不顾养长了一些的爪子在地板上打滑，飞快地冲过来，蹦到基尔伯特的怀里，在他的颈窝拱来拱去，而基尔伯特蹭着他的脸说：“谁最可爱呀？”  
“汪！”阿斯特自豪地应了一声，干脆躺在他怀里，把肚子露出来让他揉。基尔伯特心情甚好，嘴里说着“你怎么这么可爱！”，便毫不犹豫地揉了起来。沙发另一头的路德维希看着这个场景，有些发愣，心里不知为什么感觉酸酸痒痒的。但看到基尔伯特笑着看过来的时候，他忙放下啤酒，把注意力转移又到电视上，玩起了沙发边切利兹的耳朵。  
“你……”基尔伯特眯了眯眼睛，抓了抓阿斯特头顶的毛，示意他下去，阿斯特呜呜了两声，占领了沙发的另一角。基尔伯特撑着沙发垫，靠近眼睛死盯着电视屏幕的自家弟弟，捏了捏他有些发红的脸，“你是不是……”  
“没有！”这下他耳朵也红了。  
基尔伯特笑着把手指插进路德维希的头发，发质柔软，一如既往地好揉。“你最可爱。”他在他耳边轻声说，吻吻他发红的耳垂。路德维希这才侧过脸来，对他眨了眨眼睛，酒精让他的动作迟钝了不少，也让他不是很想控制自己有些傻的笑容。于是他抚上他的脸，吻他噙着笑的唇角，承认道：“是。”

06/11/2019  
不知道，我觉得他俩冬天都会长点肉。  
晚饭后路德摊在沙发上摸肚子，感受到腹肌没那么明显了，一脸严肃。旁边他哥笑到碌地，路德趁其不备飞快地伸出手掐他的腰，他哥才明白过来自己也没好到哪里去。  
他们看着桌上沾着奶油的盘子和空红酒瓶——  
“Wir haben ein grosses Problem.”  
然后又开始“掐 ♂架”。（

天寒地冻，路德扯着他哥要去晨练，  
他哥，  
韦斯特啊你知道吗，晨练的方式其实有很多种，z.B.……

11/11/2019  
他俩挺省的，特别是有了那三个主之后。我在想快到睡觉时间普冲完凉出来，发现独正一脸严肃地边看netflix边帮他把枕头拍松拍散。普的内心已经是被萌到爆炸了：多少年过去了还是这么小（？）天使哦 UWU  
Schwarzer Freitag要来了哦两位( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. Weihnachten （24/12/2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我不会起名字，内容就someting cliché  
> 我的路德还是一如既往的少女。（  
> （没质量的，还有一个小时就要去朋友家做饭吃饭了，一个多学期靠takeaway和泡面活下来的老宁很慌）

“看来下次我们得买个贵一点的圣诞树了。”基尔伯特边折掉摇摇欲坠的小枝杈边说道，“掉下来的木屑都够做一棵树了。”他把它们塞到口袋里去。  
  
“啊，是啊。”路德维希坐在地上，将公仔们围着树干摆了一圈，回答道，“也没办法，这三只小家伙可不便宜。”阿斯特好像听懂了似的，突然扑到路德维希怀里开始蹭，踩在梯子上的基尔伯特没好气地说：“就你吃的最多了！”阿斯特又自豪地汪了一声，引得切利兹也往路德维希怀里拱，基尔伯特看着一身狗毛还挣扎地把熊猫玩偶摆好位置的自家弟弟，毫不犹豫地大笑起来。  
  
两个小家伙闹够了就和布卡其一起安安静静地趴在地毯上享受着主人的抚摸，留声机形状的音响里传来圣诞卡罗尔，壁炉里的柴火劈劈啪啪。路德维希坐在圣诞树下，把玩偶都摆好了也懒得起来，撑着脑袋看着自家哥哥往圣诞树上挂装饰。他想起来过去的时候基尔伯特总说这些个小东西和舞会之类真是“花里胡哨”又“毫无意义”。按现在的话来说，过去的基尔伯特是有些“极简主义”的倾向，当然这都是因为那时的物质资源和现在是天差地别，一切从简倒也正常。  
  
但是现在都不一样了。路德维希不自觉地曲起腿，把头放在膝盖上，看着他正和灯串与装饰物缠在一起的结搏斗。  
“啊，真是的。”基尔伯特嘟囔道，“怎么就缠在一起了。”  
“嗯，要帮忙吗？”路德维希轻声问道，歪了歪头。  
“搞定啦！”基尔伯特捏着那被解救出来的星星挂饰放在脸颊边，对着路德维希单眨了一下眼睛，“嘿，我真帅！”  
  
Oh Gott。路德维希愣了一下，急忙含糊地嗯了一声。 Augenstern，这是他内心蹦出来的第一个词。他突然觉得自己脸颊发热。这都归咎于过于温暖的室温，他徒劳地想。又忍不住抬起头来，看着那张已经看过千万遍的脸。他没有见过他身着修士服跪在彩色玻璃前的稚嫩模样，但是此刻，他看着他，红色的圣诞毛衣绒绒的，琥珀色的火光映在他的脸上。他是那样认真地挂着每一个装饰品，好像制成它们的是宝石而不是塑料和彩纸。这一切让基尔伯特显出一种稚嫩的专注。他突然觉得，基尔伯特过往拥有的那些琉璃色的梦境，也已一种神秘的方式，触到了他的心间。温暖的火光抹去了他手指上战争的痕迹，但他仍精准地收紧每一个结，因为认真而微微抿住下唇，在挂上最后一个饰品时神情又一下子舒展开来。“看，”他垂眼，看着路德维希，眼睛里星光闪闪，又偏了偏头，笑得像一个小男孩在向自己的弟弟展示战利品：“怎么样？”  
  
“真好看。”他的心对他坦白。他把手伸给基尔伯特，然后被拉着站起来。  
  
窗外传来倏的一下擦出火星的声音，两个人一下子又紧张起来，下意识地把手伸向腰间，紧接着又传来一阵噼里啪啦的声响伴随着小孩子笑闹的声音。他们看向彼此，忍不住一下子笑出来。都过去了。基尔伯特走下梯子，将他拉近，将这句话融进一个吻里。


	9. （Dover）Christmas Eve （23/12/2019）

“真的抱歉。”弗朗西斯边关上车门边不住地道歉。亚瑟翻了个白眼，没好气地说：“你应该早点出门的。”他压下手闸，正准备踩油门，突然发现弗朗西斯手上抱着一瓶酒，脑子里浮现出几个小时前弗朗西斯的instory，挑了挑眉，“嘿，你别告诉我你是为了挑这瓶该死的酒而误了火车！”弗朗西斯夸张地举起双手作投降态：“不是不是，我是真的低估了北站那条路的拥堵程度和火车的准点率，”他把背包扔到后座，“抱歉，你等了多久？”

“好极了，两个多小时。”亚瑟透过后视镜瞟了弗朗西斯一眼，看见他歉疚不已的表情，又情不自禁地缓和了语气，“没什么，我顺便去旁边超市买了点食物，反正家里的冰箱已经空了。”他边打着方向盘，轻飘飘地说，“明天所有超市差不多都要关门，噢我可不想饿死。”他开了一个糟糕的玩笑，但是副驾驶的弗朗西斯还是笑了。

一路上他们都没有说话，亚瑟专心地开着车，弗朗西斯抱着酒看着窗外。店铺都早已收档，但温馨的圣诞霓虹布满了整个街道。亚瑟按掉烦人的新闻，换到BBCRadio3，舒缓的音乐通过车载音响传出来，曲子从Liebesleid转到Salut d'Amour的时候，弗朗西斯转过头看向亚瑟，亚瑟抿了抿唇，手仍然把住方向盘，没有什么多余的表情。温暖的灯火在他的脸上敷上了一层朦胧的柔纱，却丝毫没有遮掩他在爱人的目光下泛红的耳尖。

到了住所之后弗朗西斯拿出钥匙开门。一切都很安静，钥匙和齿轮碰撞发出的咔哒声有一种让人安心的清晰。

“Je t'aime.”没来由地，亚瑟突然凑近他耳边，轻声说，听到到身旁的人惊讶地小声吸了一口气，亚瑟才反应过来自己刚刚说了些什么，脸一下子就红了。

但弗朗西斯转过头来对他笑了，深蓝色的眼睛在暗黄色的走廊灯光下温柔得像夜幕和星辰。

“I love you too.”


	10. Süßigkeit & Dessert

27/01/2020

路德维希follow甜点大师弗朗西斯为了哄亚瑟开心做的甜点教程做了造型十分fancy精致的甜品后碰到了一个难题就是自家老哥在疯狂拍照赞美之后啃起了剩的边角料。

“这么好看怎么能吃！”理直气壮的语气。

“哥以前在宫里吃的和现在在蛋糕店能买到的肯定比这好多了你都……”

“那不一样！等等等等放下容我再拍几张照！”

与此同时，路德维希的手机：

您的好友Gilbert更新了一条Story x 10

01/27/2020

弗朗西斯其实还蛮常烤饼干的，每次烤的时候都会确保亚瑟远离厨房。

有次亚瑟怎么说都要“帮手”，正在擀面团弗朗西斯只能在他不断的要求（逼迫）下妥协并想到一个妙计：

“要不你来切饼干吧。”说着给了他一堆模具。

亚瑟嘴里说着“哈胡子混蛋你就让我做这个当我是幼儿园的小孩吗”身体又诚实地动了起来（指专心地印饼干），不久面团就用完了。

“还有吗？”印饼干印上头的亚瑟意犹未尽地搓着手手，威胁着正在给饼干上画花花的弗朗西斯再去揉个面团否则自己就上了。


	11. 相性100问（27/01/2020）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是互攻。  
> 两人其实没怎么回答问题。只是在放闪而已。

G：Gilbert  
L：Ludwig  
N：Ning（i.e. Nobody）  


N：【摆好摄像头之后呆滞两秒钟然后微笑】Hi大家好我是主持人阿宁，【屏幕对面的两位：Hallo】 今天我将会采访两位。采访形式比较特殊，我会在三人聊天室发出大家想问的问题，然后两位通过打字或者口头的形式回答，可以吗？【兴奋地搓手手】  
  
G&L：【微笑】当然！  


1、請問你的名字是？  
G： Gilbert Beilschmidt.  
L：Ludwig Beilschmidt.  
G：我打得比你快yeah！  
L：【胃痛脸】好吧好吧……  
  
2、年齡是？  
N：写身体年龄就好。  
G：25。  
L：【飞快地打出】31。  
G：你就扯吧。【抢过键盘同时屏幕上显示“Ludwig删除了一条消息“】  
L：【耸肩】我身份证上是这么写的。  
G：你再看看。【拿出两人刚刚办的新身份证】  
L：20？！你认真的吗？！这在美国都没成年啊哥！【扶额】  
G：这是德国。【wink】  
  
3、性別是？  
G&L：男。  
  
4、請問你的性格是怎樣的？  
G：洒脱坦率。  
G：【感受到一旁路德维希深意的眼神，转过头来】干嘛？  
L：没什么。  
L：认真。  
  
5、對方的性格呢？  
L：有时候可没那么坦率。【偷瞄】  
G：【笑着用拳头轻轻怼了一下路德维希的肩膀】嘿你别说我，你也不坦率。  
G：但是我觉得我们在一起的时机很好，不是吗？  
L：嗯，一切都刚刚好。【笑】  
N：所以是德意志祖传闷骚吗。  
L&G：【盯】  
N：【埋头打笔记】  
L：凌厉的时候非常摄人，但挺温柔的。  
G：哇哦，West……  
L：【笑】现在就傻乎乎的。【被捏脸】  
N：uwu  
  
6、兩個人是什麽時候相遇的？在哪裏？  
普：在1862年尾左右吧，柏林。那时候你差不多3、4岁的样子。*  
独：……我记不太清了。  
（*我流私设）  
  
7、對對方的第一印象是？  
G：上天赐给我的小可爱，我的希望。【握拳】  
L：很帅……  
G：哈哈哈哈哈哈不愧是本大爷！  
L：也很大声。【捏了捏他的鼻尖】  
  
8、喜歡對方的哪一點呢？  
L：他是狠戾和柔和的结合。  
G：温柔的话……几乎是只对你而已。【脱口而出】  
L&G：【同时脸红】  
N：wwwww那基尔呢？  
G：认真。  
  
9、討厭對方哪一點？  
L：肯定没有到讨厌的程度……我不想让他逞强，希望他能依靠我多一点点，我也希望我也能足够强大到能帮到他。  
G：你现在可以了呀，你可是我最自豪的弟弟。  
L：【不好意思地笑了】  
G：路兹这么可爱怎么会讨厌他呢？只是我觉得他也是喜欢逞强的那一类，就算是现在我也想尽量地去帮助他。  
  
10、你覺得自己與對方相性好嗎？  
L：挺好的。  
G：超棒的。  
  
11、你怎麽稱呼對方？  
L：Bruder oder Gil。  
G：Ludchen。  
L：【惊讶】哥！  
G：【得意】Lutz。其实还有很多昵称呢，想听吗？【冲着镜头挑眉】  
L：【捂住自家哥哥的嘴，抱歉地摆摆手】下一题吧。  
  
12、你希望被對方怎樣稱呼呢？  
G：其实怎样都行啦，不过最喜欢的还是叫哥哥。  
L：Lutz或者West，我都很喜欢。【低下头笑】  
  
13、如果以動物比喻的話，你覺得對方是？  
L：猎豹或者鹰隼。【转过头对着基尔伯特微笑】不过现在是只大兔子。  
G：嘿！【也笑着揉起了路德维希的头发】我可是你哥，小熊崽子。

14、如果要送禮物給對方，你會選擇？  
G：【突然想到了什么，笑了起来】  
L：怎，怎么了？  
G：没什么，我只是想到我以前从战场回来的时候总是习惯性地想给你带点什么。不过我总觉得你除了甜食之外也没什么特别的喜好，所以每次都很苦恼，只能给你一些你可能觉得比较顺手实用的小武器，比如匕首什么的。  
L：【咬了咬嘴唇】其实我那时最想要的只是你平安地回来。  
【气氛突然变得温馨起来】  
N：咳咳……‘tschuldigung……（不好意思）  
L：噢噢Sorry【冲着镜头抱歉地微笑了一下】所以你会怎么回答？  
G：我所有的荣耀。  
L：我的一生。  
【对视】  
N：【挠头，为什么突然又……】……shall we move on?  
  
15、自己想要什麽禮物呢？  
G：其实没什么特别想要的，能和他平平安安在一起就最好了。  
L：哥……  
L：嗯一样。  
  
16、對對方有哪裏不滿嗎？一般是怎樣的事情？  
G：【扶着下巴思考了一会儿】工作狂吧，他自我压榨的劲头和我当年有点相似。  
L：唔……不过有时候你知道，事情真的很多……  
G：我知道，但我还是希望你不要太累，知道吗？  
L：【低下头】知道了，哥哥。  
G：你的答案呢？  
L：没有。我都很喜欢。  
G：Was？！我以为你不喜欢我买的那一堆熊猫玩偶？【惊讶】  
L：没，都很可爱。【看着基尔伯特，意有所指】  
G：【脸红】下一题吧。  
  
17、你的毛病是？  
L：有时候我可能会平衡不了工作和生活，我猜。【心虚地偷瞄】  
G：没事我理解你的，有时候我也很忙。  
  
18、對方的毛病是？  
L&G：Move on.【黑线】  
  
19、對方做的什麽事情（包括毛病）會讓您不快？  
N：【感受到屏幕对面的压力】下一题吧。  
  
20、你做的什麽事（包括毛病）會讓對方不快？  
N：【Ning删除了一条消息】下一题吧嗯嗯……  
  
21、你們的關係到了哪種程度？  
L&G：很深。【深情对视】  
N：谁对谁更深一点？【搓手手】  
L&G：【盯】  
N：ok下一题。  
  
22、兩人初次約會是在哪裏？  
G：【挠头】我们正儿八经的“约会”过吗？  
L：我记得89年圣诞左右的时候你身体不是很好，但我们去圣诞市场了，那算一次约会吧……  
G：噢我记起来了【轻轻地笑了】，非常美好的回忆。  
  
23、那時兩人間的氣氛怎麽樣？  
G：当时是我们一人一杯热红酒，回去的时候还突然开始下雪了。我其实不喜欢冬天，而且那时候我身体很差天气很冷，但我心里却觉得非常温暖。这种感觉很陌生，是我以前从来没有过的。  
L：我记得那是我们第一次牵手，我记得是我主动的，然后……我们的脸都红透了。  
G：好傻。【笑着捂脸】  
L：真的好傻。【捂脸】  
N：wwww  
  
24、那時進展到何種地步了？  
L：做过一些基本的事情。  
G：嗯……之后的事情就多了。  
L：很多。  
N：PGPG plz  
  
25、經常去的約會地點是？  
G：我们常一起出去走走的，闲钱多一些就去远一些的地方玩，好像不怎么“约会”……吧？  
L：【笑】应该没怎么“约会”，因为我们一直都在一起，听说有什么有意思的地方直接去就好。要说最喜欢的话，我很喜欢和他一起在森林走走，就像小时候一样。  
G：那所以我们算是每天约会了！【惊喜】  
L：这么说也行……  
N：【OS：你们是不是对“约会”有什么误解but it's ok】  
  
26、你會爲對方的生日做什麽樣的準備？  
G：【笑着拍了拍路德的肩膀】嘿我记得很早的时候有次生日你给我做过蛋糕。  
L：嗯？……哦不那次……【突然失笑】你还记得啊，那个内馅都没熟。【捂脸】  
G：可帅气的我可是吃了一大半呢！真希望那时候有个相机……  
L：现在他生日我也会做蛋糕。  
G：【抢话】不过是熟的！  
L：……【无奈地笑】  
G：他生日啊，就和全国人民一起庆祝咯。然后给他做点好吃的喝些好酒等他变得更可爱了一些之后就……  
L：【捂上他的嘴】PG啊PG哥哥！  
  
27、是由哪一方告白的？  
G：我。【举手】  
L：嗯。  
  
28、你有多喜歡對方？  
G：【托着下巴微笑】喜欢到想把他抱起来转圈圈……  
L：【不好意思地笑了】不要做不切实际的幻想啦哥。  
G：啊你嘞？  
L：嗯……【沉思】我只想把世界上一切的美好都和你分享。  
G：嗯，我也是。  
L&G：【对视】  
N：uwu  
  
29、那麽，你愛對方嗎？  
L&G：非常。  
  
30、對方說什麽會讓你覺得很沒辦法拒絕？  
G：‘Bitte’  
L：‘Härter'  
N：【OS：当面开车最为致命】  
  
31、如果覺得對方有變心的嫌疑，你會怎麽做？  
G&L：他不可能的。  
  
32、能原諒對方的變心嗎？  
G&L：不能。  
  
33、如果約會時對方遲到1小時以上，你會怎麽辦？  
L：【看了一眼问题，又看向基尔伯特】……好像不太可能？  
G：【耸肩】是啊又不是坐德铁去见他……  
N：【lol】  
  
  
34、你最喜歡對方身體的哪一部分？  
L：他身体所有的不完美。  
G：【轻笑】我以前以为你不喜欢，所以一开始还真的放不开。  
L：【惊讶】不，它们很性感。  
G：Dann Wests Brüste, geil！【不自觉地舔唇】  
【Sexual tension intensifies】  
  
35、對方性感的表情是？  
L：健身冲完凉后放松的表情。  
G：哇那个表情很蠢好吗……【扶额】  
L：不，很多次我看到你这样都【凑近】*censored*  
G：【脸爆红并且不可置信地瞪着他】  
L：【耸肩】而且我们也试过……**  
G：【装作没听见低头很大声地敲键盘】当然是事后他满足的表情。  
N：【疯狂做笔记】本来前半部分是PG的but it’s ok  
（**我写过）  
  
  
36、兩人在一起時最讓你覺得心跳加速的事情是？  
G：他给我剪头发的时候。  
L：一起健身的时候吧。有时总能想起以前他教我练剑的时光。不知哪一天和他在一起的时候我不能专注于剑法了。【笑】  
G：那时候我还生气了来着，我从来没有看过你这么不专心的样子，而且那天心情也不是特别好……【摇头】  
L：其实我那时候是……【凑近他的耳朵】  
G：【不可置信地睁大眼睛】？？！你那时候就……  
L：【面不改色】好了下一题。  
  
37、你曾向對方撒謊嗎？你善於説謊話嗎？  
G：【微笑】说过，不过是没有恶意的。  
L：嗯……一样。  
G：而且我觉得我们不擅长向对方说谎，是吧？  
L：是，我们对彼此太了解了。【点头】  
  
38、做什麽事的時候覺得最幸福？  
G：做我们爱做的事情。【眯起眼睛】  
L：我们做所有事情都很合拍。  
N：wwww  
  
39、曾經吵過架嗎？  
L&G：当然。  
  
40、都是些什麽樣的爭吵呢？  
G：小孩子总有叛逆的时候。  
L：我不是小孩了！  
G：【顺起了路德维希的头毛】这大概就是我们那时候争吵的原因了，你第一次和我顶嘴的时候我就知道你已经不是个孩子了，但你总知道，很多事情都是有惯性的。【轻轻地叹了一口气】就像实际上你已虽然实践不足，但几乎是羽翼丰满，而我那时只当你是个小孩……就像你说的，“操控”【举起一只手划了个引号】你。  
L：【急忙】不是的，哥哥，我……当时真的对不起，但是你给我的一切是无法估量的，谢谢。【飞快地看了一眼基尔伯特，又低下头】  
G：下一题吧。【笑着摆摆手】  
  
41、之後如何和好呢？  
L：我感觉很多事情说开了就好了，是吗，哥哥？  
G：嗯，其实过去我们都有很多不成熟的地方。其实究其原因都是不够坦率。虽然弗朗吉那人有时总是肉麻得要死，但我觉得他那句“不要吝啬一切爱的表达”这句话说得还不错……【转头看了一眼路德看到他的微笑】噢天我在说什么……  
L：哥哥说得没错。  
  
42、轉世後還希望作戀人嗎？  
L：我是无神论者，但如果我们是两个人类，我希望我们仍然是恋人。  
G：我们一定会成为恋人，在任何情况下。  
  
43、什麽時候會讓你覺得「自己被愛著哪」？  
L：当他回来一身伤还努力地抱起我的时候  
G：当他在我睡着时小心翼翼地为我披上一件衣服的时候  
L：当我在震耳欲聋的空袭警报中捕捉到他呼唤我名字声音的时候  
G：当他一次次昏迷又醒来时一次次叫着“哥哥”的时候  
L：当他路过蛋糕店总会带回来我最喜欢的蜂蜜味的年轮蛋糕的时候。  
G：当他费尽心思给我鼓捣好吃的时候  
L：当酷暑难耐家里只有一罐啤酒他和我一起分享的时候  
G：当寒冬萧瑟和他共同阅读一本古籍的时候  
L&G：和他在一起的所有时光。  
N：【捂心口】straight into feelings  
  
44、什麽時候會讓你覺得「也許他已經不愛我了……」  
G：【有点不耐烦地】我这一生有太多的动荡和不确定，但是我和他之间的感情是我唯一确定并且值得我用生命去相信的事情。他不会辜负我的，我对他也一样。  
L：嗯。  
  
45、你的愛情表現方法是？  
G：不知道诶……有的话大概是其实我对除了松饼之外的甜食兴趣不大，但遇到糕点店的时候总是会习惯性地看看蛋糕的口味……  
L：【不好意思地微笑】我手机里有一个分区是专门记录他喜欢的口味和各种菜谱。  
G：【惊讶】我要看！我要看！  
L：咳咳先答题先答题。  
  
46、你覺得與對方相配的花是？  
G：我们的国花是矢车菊，我想就它了吧。  
L：【点头】  
  
47、兩人之間有互相隱瞞的事嗎？  
L&G：有。  
G：不过我认为这没什么，任何关系中私人空间都是很重要的，你觉得呢？【看向路德】  
L：是，我觉得我们的关系建立于信任。我们自己想说的事情自然会说。  
  
48、你有何種情結？  
G：弟控。  
L：兄控。  
  
49、兩人的關係是公認還是極秘呢？  
L：公开。  
G：没什么好藏的。都二十一世纪了。  
L：上个世纪的时候你也没刻意隐瞒就是了。【笑】  
  
50、你覺得與對方的愛是否能持續到永遠呢？  
L：能。  
G：当然。

N：好的上半部分结束了。下半部分将是午夜场，我们可以休息一下再回来。  


51、請問你是攻方，還是受方？  
G：【挑眉】哇哦，不愧是午夜场呢。【看向路德维希】  
L：【轻轻笑了一下】  
L&G：都是。  
  
52、爲什麽如此決定呢？  
L：其实我一开始以为你比较介意成为受方。  
G：【有点惊讶】其实我没所谓的【耸肩】，为什么这么觉得？  
L：以前总感觉受方是相对较弱的【有点心虚】  
G：【坏笑】我是受的时候你叫的声音可不小呢……【被捂嘴】  
N：【lol】回答问题回答问题……  
L：怎么舒服怎么来吧，顺其自然。  
G：有时他懒，有时我懒。  
  
53、你對現在的狀況滿意嗎？  
L&G：当然。

54、初次H的地點是？  
G：家里。  
L：家里卧室1989年12月20日晚上8点26分。  
G：……

55、當時的感想是？  
G：【嘴角抽动】技术有待提高。  
L：【有些脸红】当时手都是抖的……而且他身体状况其实不太好，我也很怕弄痛他。  
G：其实我也很紧张……但是……但是……【咬嘴唇】  
L：【？？？】什……  
G：但是你手忙脚乱解扣子的样子真的太可爱啦哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！【lol】  
L：【……】  
G：现在进步超级大了。【拍肩】

56、當時對方的樣子如何呢？  
L：不知道怎么形容，但我感觉没人能抵抗得住他那个时候的样子。  
G：咳咳咳咳咳……我可以看得出他在忍耐，为了让他不要hold back是做了一些事情……  
L：【意外地回过头】那以后要经常那样做。【认真的语气】  
G：你想得美。  
  
57、初夜的隔天早上，你的第一句話是？  
L：【低下头想了想】我记得你说的。  
G：【眨了眨眼睛，突然想起了什么一样】噢别……  
L：你先醒的，过来搂住我，在我耳边轻声说，Morgen Lutz还有，【顿了顿】，Ich liebe dich。  
G：【轻轻地呼出一口气】就像之后的很多个清晨一样。  
L：不过那天阳光好极了，若不是感觉到你的体温，我甚至觉得一切都是一场梦。  
G：所以你那时候一遍一遍地叫我“哥哥”，边吻我的眼睛。【伸出手刮了下路德维希的鼻子】小傻子。  
  
58、每星期H的次數是？  
L&G：【对视一眼】不少。  
  
59、你覺得最理想的情況下，每星期幾回最好呢？  
L：三四次的样子？  
G：嗯，差不多。  
  
60、那麽是怎樣的H呢？  
G：噢我们不缺花样的。【看向路德维希】是吧，Liebling？  
L：【正直地】应该快到货了。  
G：嗯？？？？？  
  
61、自己最敏感的部位是？  
G：其实我不是很清楚但是我很喜欢他亲吻我的脖子，有一种很刺激的感觉。  
N：大概是因为那里是命门？  
G：应该是……路兹这么做的时候我有一种把一切都托付给他的感觉。  
L：我喜欢他的一切触摸和亲吻。【笑】  
  
62、對方最敏感的部位是？  
G：他身上有什么不敏感的部位？【坏笑】  
L：脖子和耳朵，每次我这么做的时候他都……【笑】  
L：爽到腿软。【小声】  
G：【？？？】  
  
63、用一句話形容H時的對方？  
L：移不开眼。  
G：移不开*censored*  
L：【羞愤】基尔伯特？！  
N：【边擦鼻血边疯狂dab】  
  
64、坦白的說，你喜歡H嗎？  
L&G：非常喜欢。  
  
65、一般情況下H的場所是？  
L&G：家里。  
G：不过他总是喜欢试一些更刺激的地方，比如说……【被捂嘴】  
L：Next。  
  
66、你想嘗試的場所是？  
L：【凑近基尔伯特非常小声地说了些什么】你觉得怎么样？  
G：【若有所思】不错计划很严谨而且第二天是公众假期大家都……【被捂嘴】  
L：下一题。  
N：【OS：ok got it】

67、沖澡是在H之前還是之後呢？  
L&G：都会。  
L：严格来说有的时候是在H的时候，因为等不了。  
G：【摆手】行了行了……

68、H時兩人有什麽約定嗎？  
L：任何一方说停就得停。  
G：【认真地点头】

69、你與戀人以外的人發生過性行爲嗎？  
L：没……  
G：有啊。  
L：嗯？！！【猛抬头】唔……【又想起什么似的点点头】嗯挺好的。【小声】  
G：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！【拍肩】是在你之前在你之前啦哈哈哈哈哈哈！！  
L：行了行了……  
  
70、對於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉體」這種想法，你是持贊同態度，還是反對呢？  
L：说实话，我少年时期其实曾经对你偷偷这么想过……【心虚地看了基尔伯特一眼】但是我还是觉得你真正爱一个人的时候，我不觉得你会只满足于他/她的肉体。  
G：小狼崽子。【揉起了对方的头毛】我反对，我觉得尊重是爱情的基石……  
  
71、如果對方被暴徒強姦了，你會怎麽做？  
G：【挠头】Was zum Teu…（这特么啥……）  
L：咳咳，不可能的事情，那个人碰到他之前就已经死了。  
G：是啊，不可能的。

72、你會在H前覺得不好意思嗎？或是之後？  
G：【指路德维希】从前有多不好意思现在就有多没羞没臊。  
L：喂！  
G：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
L：【撑着下巴，微微眯起了眼睛】其实我现在也会。  
G：噢？  
L：很多时候是因为你太……嗯，比如说你在*censored*【突然凑近基尔伯特的耳朵飞快地说了些什么，对方的脸到耳朵尖肉眼可见地红了一片】  
L：【耸耸肩】就是这样。  
G：你你你……  
N：【疯狂做笔记，内心OS：你知道你们的麦的收音质量超级好吧。而且路德啊你完全没有不好意思的样子。】

73、如果好朋友對你說「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，請…」並要求H，你會？  
L：Nein。【摇头】  
G：【摸摸下巴】如果单身的话可能会试试……【感受到来自旁边的些许压力，连忙说】但我希望那个“好朋友”是路德维希。  
N：求生欲很强。  
  
74、你覺得自己很擅長H嗎？  
L&G：【同时打出】反正他很享受。  
L&G：【？？？】  
N：uwu  
  
75、那麽對方呢？  
L：非常。  
G：现在是过于擅长。  
  
76、在H時你希望對方說的話是？  
G：【突然笑了出来】说实话，我挺喜欢你在床上边叫我的名字讲粗话的。  
L：嗯……叫我名字其实就很好。  
  
77、你比較喜歡H時對方的哪種表情？  
G：舒服到笑的时候。【托着下巴看向自家弟弟】  
L：不我没有。【脸突然爆红】  
G：不你当然有，而且我最喜欢你这个时候叫我哥哥。【坏笑】  
L：【突然压低声音】他认真地取悦我的时候。  
N：咳咳下一题【OS：他们给我一种随时都要关电脑然后当场开工的感觉】  
  
78、你覺得與戀人以外的人H也可以嗎？  
L&G：当然不行。  
  
79、你對SM有興趣嗎？  
L：有的。【正直脸】  
G：啧啧啧……【摇头】，有的。  
L：【偏过头来】你启的蒙。  
G：啊？我可不记得我有教过你这个，路德维希小朋友。【微笑地摇头】  
L：书架的最高一层架子上最左……【被捂嘴】  
G：咳咳，行了下一题。  
  
80、如果對方忽然不再索求你的身體了，你會？  
L&G：问清楚。  
  
81、你對強姦怎麽看？  
L&G：非常厌恶。  
  
82、H中比較痛苦的事情是？  
G：【想了想】也说不上是痛苦，就刚开始在一起的时候总是要不断的……实践。  
L：你说的是身体的磨合期这样……？我们都没有和男性有过经验……吧？【询问的眼神】  
G：嗯，没有。  
L：之后一起学习了很多。  
G：探索对方身体的过程还蛮有趣的，包括现在还在学习。  
N：【为什么突然学术but it's ok】  
  
83、在迄今爲止的H中，最令你覺得興奮、焦慮的場所是？  
L：健身房淋浴间。【秒答】  
G：【捂脸】你那次真的很混蛋，我还不得不包扎然后和同事撒谎说我伤了手腕。  
L：【笑】  
  
84、曾有過受方主動誘惑的事情嗎？  
L&G：有啊。  
N：【眨眨眼】您展开讲讲？哥哥先来？  
G：你有次突然跨坐到我身上然后用牙齿和舌头一颗一颗解我的衬衫扣子。  
L：那是……那是我醉了。  
N：>////<  
L：他有次下班直接把我铐在床上，然后在我面前不紧不慢地边松领带边问"Safeword?"  
  
85、那時攻方的反應是？  
G：不是很记得，不过路兹的那件衬衫是废了。  
L：废得十分惨烈。【摇摇头】  
G：【低声笑】你自找的。  
L：我的话先是吓一跳，然后就开始欣赏。  
G：我给他很彻底地欣赏了一番。  
N：由外到内地……  
L：【点头】很贴切。  
G：行了。【举手】  
  
86、攻方有過強暴的行爲嗎？  
L：Roleplay我记得是有的，不过我们都是说好了的对吧？  
G：嗯是。  
  
87、當時受方的反應是？  
L：他的反应让我觉得我才是被强的那一个……  
G：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
  
88、對你來說，「作爲H物件」的理想像是？  
L&G：【对视】  
【Sexual tension intensifies】  
  
89、現在對方符合你的理想嗎？  
L&G：符合。  
  
90、在H中有使用過小道具嗎？  
G：【点点头又偏过头】很好奇你买了什么。  
L：【点了几下鼠标】  
G：【不可置信的表情】你每天都在想些什么……  
N：【OS：让我康康！让我康康！】  
  
91、你的「第一次」發生在幾歲的時候？  
L：1989。【盯】  
G：好啦好啦，其实是少年时期左右，我很好奇，和队里面的一个女孩一起试了试。  
L：……她怎么样？【有点别扭地问】  
G：就……还好吧，但和你一起还是最好。  
L：【微笑】其实知道你和别人也有过这件事我觉得挺开心的，至少你也不会一直一个人。  
G：【笑着摇摇头】那之后很长一段时间都没什么，我以为我对这件事兴趣不是太大……  
L：不，你兴趣不小。  
G：……  
  
92、那時的物件是現在的戀人嗎？  
L：是。  
G：不是。  
  
93、你最喜歡被吻到哪裏呢？  
G：脖子。  
L：哪里都行。  
  
94、你的最喜歡親吻對方哪裏呢？  
G：额头和嘴唇。  
L：一样。

95、H時最能取悅對方的事是？  
L：有时候我会说很多平常绝对不会说的话，我自己都觉得有点过头，但他似乎很喜欢。  
G：【点头】我喜欢看你失控的样子。  
  
96、H時你會想些什麽呢？  
L&G：想着如何取悦他。  
N：uwu  
  
97、一晚H的次數是？  
L：那取决于很多事情。  
G：气氛啊体力啊之类的，但是一般来说都是一到两次吧。  
L：嗯。  
  
98、H的時候，衣服是你自己脫，還是對方幫忙脫呢？  
L：看情况，不过大部分时候我们都是自己脱，不过有时你太急了就直接把衣服扯了。  
G：【仰头打了个哈切】没办法，我家韦斯特太可爱了，不过老子钉扣子水平可是相当的不错，你可是我一把手教出来的呢【自豪脸】  
L：【……】  
  
99、對你而言H是？  
L&G：必须。  
  
100、請對戀人說一句話  
L&G：【微笑对视】  
L：【吻上他的嘴唇】  
G：【分开之后认真地看着他】我爱你，真的很爱你。  
L：【轻轻地碰了碰他的鼻尖】我也是。  
N：>/////<  
L&G：【同时回过头来】这样可以吗？  
N：可……非常可……那我就不打扰你们了，Gute Nacht wwwwww（语序错乱）  
L&G：【挥手】Ciaociao~


	12. Something random

30/01/2020

他的手指死死地抓着床单，若不是胸口和腰腹上一双有力如鹰爪一般的手抱着，他的腿根本不能支撑得住身体。暗黄色的光斑在他的泪膜上游移，他闭上眼睛，在安静温暖的红色幕布下，他回想起那些隐秘的欲望和爱情。“哥哥、哥哥……”他想叫出来，但发出的只是声声低吟和哽咽，他大概是哭了，不知是快感还是痛苦还是两者皆有。“要我停吗？”肩头上落下一个吻，躯体上的钳制又松了松。“不要！”他心急地脱口而出，而他也没有停下，只是动作放缓了一些。“Lutz……”背后传来的声音宛如梦呓。他的舌尖划过他背后的汗珠，咸涩的味觉让他突然泪流不止，“Du fehlst mir so… Lutz…”那些飘忽的绝望和思念现在又显得那么鲜明。“Sag meinen Namen, Ludwig.”他在他耳边说。没有什么比那几个音节更能让他熟悉，只是他从未这么称呼过他，“Gil……Gil……”他断断续续地喃喃，唇齿和身体一样青涩，“Gilbert……”他轻轻地笑了，像是道出了万物的真相。随着脊背上那些潮湿的亲吻，他安心地滑入了甜美黑暗的海洋。

09/01/2020

突然想起课上学到的：

Ich bin vergeben  
I’m taken  
我有主了  
Literally， 我给出去了（

刚刚随便翻了下路德收纸条的那章，也不知俩芋在pub分开座的话要重复多少次这句话（）写他们养老风是养老风，他们还是会时不时出去high的。

突然觉得要是大学AU三恶友带小土豆clubbing啥的然后发现喝high了的小土豆成了夜店靓仔真的很能扭slay全场三人瞳孔地震（

"Wow, you can really dance~"

要是基尔伯特是DJ也好玩。白T的下摆塞随意地塞进破洞牛仔裤的裤腰里，戴着耳麦，最简单的配搭，手臂上露出淡淡的粉色斑痕是他全身上下唯一的装饰。他的肤色和发色过于苍白，身子很瘦，茶色镜片后的眼瞳通红。他像夜间的精灵。

„Drei, Zwei, Eines, EVERYBODY FUCKING JUMP!“

全场high翻，和他一起燃烧生命。

某天下班后基尔伯特累得要死，破天荒打了uber然后在车上睡着了，睡得很死，过减速带把眼镜震掉了也没醒。到了目的地之后，uber司机路德维希鬼使神差地没叫醒他。基尔伯特醒来第一眼看到的是赤金色的日出和一双慌张又犹豫的眼睛。

他从未见过这么美丽的天空。

Also，Gig economy and (cheesy) Love Story（不是）

31/10/2019  
Cigarette after Sex前几天又出新专辑了（《Cry》），我好了。

在想，两个小可爱戒烟那段时间的事情。两人走在街上，普烟瘾又犯了，下意识地摸裤袋，才想起来自己已经约好了和弟弟一起戒烟，叹了口气，心里莫名烦躁，却在大衣口袋里发现了一根棒棒糖。  
普一脸？？？他弟也憋不住笑，最后两人在人行道上笑成一团。  
（好想看条漫啊

之前写过一首好诗（？）：两人靠在床板上，嘴里叼着棒棒糖。（

29/12/2019

我一直觉得dover对对方来说就算是从小一起长大都不会是初恋。刚刚想了想，如果是的话也很有意思。比如还是good boy Francis在第一次的时候甚至解不开自己的衣扣和皮带。（

22/07/2019

“你的眼睛就像……”

“祖母绿，是吗？这么烂俗的比喻，拿去骗骗你的那些露水情人吧。”  
“不……”  
“你的眼是春日的草茸和夏日的繁荫；发是秋日的午后和冬日的南瓜汤。”  
“哈？南瓜汤？这又是什么破烂比喻？”  
“但这些都是能让我感到温暖的事物呀。”


	13. （Dover）Fighting never ends (29/10/2019)

01

争吵的时候，他一改平日绅士的作风大吼大叫，他一向游刃有余地姿态也被撕碎，露出狰狞的刺来。他们扯掉彼此漂亮体面的外衣，争先恐后地将最丑陋不堪的一面展现给对方。他们用的语言，一个清冷，一个缠绵；相似，却永远无法调和。他们如数家珍般地将过往爱意一件件和盘托出，又狠狠摔碎。但又不知，将獠牙上的毒液啐到对方身体上的时候，自己的灵魂也烧焦。最后，他们乏了，坐在一片狼藉的屋子里，衣衫褴褛地抽着烟，谁也不靠着谁。心里又裂了几道，呼啦啦地漏着风，却谁也不愿将谁补齐。

02

他靠在门框上，衣领大开，手上的啤酒瓶拿不稳滚在地上。他又干干地笑了两声：“弗朗……西斯……”他含糊地念着，又向前靠了靠，直接撞近了他的怀里。

“亚瑟……”从未看过他这么狼狈不堪的样子，他也只能拢住他的身子，“你怎么……”话音未落，他就感觉前衣襟湿了一大片。而英格兰酒鬼醉了也说不出抱歉的话，只是一遍一遍地说，你别放过我，别放过我。便任性地昏睡了过去。

为他清理的时候，他突然觉得，之前被他撕碎的所有骄傲好像都不值一提了。有一瞬间，他甚至愿意就这么永远为他清理所有的狼藉，听他所有的胡言乱语，在他像现在这样狼狈而脆弱的时候，在他身边守护他。

我完了。他将衣物扔进洗衣机，心里默默地叹道。


	14. Spring is coming

02/02/2020

听到旁边的人也辗转反侧，基尔伯特索性就坐起来，起身走到窗口去抽烟。路德维希轻轻叹了一口气，也起身，扯了件外套披在他身上，也靠着窗框。沉默的月光倾泻下来，路德维希将目光从楼底下的狼藉移开。

“哥你还有烟吗？”他问道。  
“早没了，最后一支了，”基尔伯特没有回头看他，有些急躁的回答道，但话刚出口就有点后悔，于是他把手递到他唇边，“你抽一些吧。”而后者无比自然地靠了上去，抿上了他指间的香烟，指尖上柔软的触感让基尔伯特呼吸一窒。路德维希也一下子注意到了他们之间现在微妙的气氛，但他装作镇定，近乎贪婪地暗暗嗅着他指尖烟草和火药混杂的气息，只觉得心跳声几乎要震穿鼓膜。  
“嘿，小子，给我留点！”基尔伯特抽回手来，胡乱地吸了几口，被火星烫了手指才把烟头摁到烟灰缸里。“我们要输了，哥哥。”他听见路德维希突然抛出这句横亘在他们之间谜底，于是抬起头来，对上的是一对哀伤的蓝。一场被血肉和疯狂堆积的骗局要结束了，而对于即将到来的终局他是那样的无助。基尔伯特情不自禁地将他抱住，突然的肢体接触让路德维希的身体一下子紧绷起来，但他还是颤抖着将手搭在他的脊背上。

“你不会有事的，路兹。”他听见基尔伯特在耳边说道。他的声音不大，却有一种让路德维希无比安心又熟悉的、孤注一掷的坚定：“我会保护你，直到流尽最后一滴血。”

02/02/2020

“你还没睡？”  
正在忙着写报告的路德维希被这么突然的一声惊得猛地一抬头，手上的笔都差点要飞出去，反应过来是自家哥哥，才出了一口气：“你醒啦……”他又有些无奈地问道，“你走路怎么没声音的……”  
“是你警惕性变差了。”反侦察能力一流的始作俑者打了个哈切，把茶杯递给他。路德维希接过茶杯，注意到他穿上了之前自己放在他床边的厚大衣。这很好。路德维希想，把茶杯放到一旁。但他又注意到这件大衣大了他一个码都不止。于是问道：“你饿了吗？想吃点什么？”  
“行了行了，我没那么严重。你喝口水休息一下。”基尔伯特又拿起杯子，这一次是放到他唇边，路德维希只得听话地将嘴唇靠上去，温热的水汽盖满了他的镜片。基尔伯特顺势抚上他的头，轻轻地揉着。暖暖的茶水和头顶安心的触感让他真的有点困倦了，但他心里仍在盘算着那篇未完的报告。  
“去睡吧。”基尔伯特说道。“我不累。”路德维希抬起有了些血丝的眼睛回答。基尔伯特轻轻“啧”了一声，不由分说地扣上钢笔撑着桌面看他，一种从童年时期就体会过的威压感扑面而来，“写完这段就给我去睡觉。”他带了些不快的口吻。后者听话地点了点头。  
“这才对。”基尔伯特又捏了捏他的脸，笑了笑，“我等着你。”他转身缩进书房里的沙发，随手拿起了一本书。但听着耳边沙沙的书写声，他也乏了，书页上那一条条故事线越来越模糊，最后彻底融化在了暖黄色的灯光里。

31/01/2020

路德维希将咖啡粉倒进壶里，拧开了火。基尔伯特从柜子里拿出两个昨天和他一起新买的瓷杯放在桌面上，然后倾身去吻了他的唇角。听见他轻轻地吸了一口气，基尔伯特饶有兴致地撑着桌面，歪着脑袋对他笑，像一个恶作剧得逞的哥哥。我们是恋人啦。他才反应过来，有些不好意思地看向他的眼睛。像是海面上波光粼粼的太阳。  
要怎么做呢？  
树枝上的几只新来的小黄鸟踩着刚刚冒芽的树枝，边享受着阳光边啾啾地唱着；壶里的咖啡翻滚，咕嘟咕嘟地冒着气泡。他将他拢过来，认真而温柔地吻上他的唇。  
于是，生活开始流动起来。

31/01/2020

基尔伯特从烘干机里拿出衣服扔到卧室的床上，叠完了休闲装和内衣裤，便开始熨起了衬衫。基尔伯特其实还蛮喜欢做这些事，感觉脑袋放空，什么都不用想。看着黑白交错地挂在衣柜里的衬衫，右边比左边大了整整一个号。他不禁微笑。

他想起从前最快乐的事情就是抱着还是小豆丁的路德维希坐在草坪上，脸颊蹭着路德维希细细软软的金发，聊着一些没有边际的话题或者哼一些没有调子的歌。他记起有一次，边聊天的时候，基尔伯特扯了几根树枝编了个环，又顺手点缀了一些矢车菊和雏菊在上面，放在路德维希的头上。“我不是女孩子！”小路德红着脸说。“那还给我？”他伸手。“不要！”小路德护住头上的花冠。基尔伯特大笑着把他拉过来，吻了吻他发烫的脸蛋，又将他抱得更紧了一些。我希望为你戴上的是花冠而不是皇冠。他有时甚至会偷偷地这么想。耳边传来安详平稳的钟声，怀里的一小团软呼呼的。这些日子好像永远都不会有尽头。

之后皇冠和奇迹都被时光碾碎成了齑粉，历史的车轮压过他们的脊背，让他们痛不欲生。他笑着摇了摇头，把那些思绪都赶走，然后把衣服放回去又拉上柜门，走到院子里去。他看见路德维希刚刚给狗梳完毛，现在正粘着一身狗毛坐在院子里的草地上晒太阳。基尔伯特走过去，不管不顾地抱住他，在他耳边开着玩笑说他闻起来像狗狗；而早已习惯的路德维希无奈地笑笑，也顺手将他揽到自己的怀里来，将脸靠在他的头上。阳光流泻在他们的身上，时间粘稠如琥珀。我们会像这样永远在一起，基尔伯特靠在他怀里迷迷糊糊地想，这一次，是真的了。

20/02/2020

他拉开抽屉，里面是几本摆放得整整齐齐的笔记本。他不会去主动看他的日记，所以也只是把他们在桌上码好然后就去开其他的抽屉了。

基尔伯特坐在床上，撑着脑袋看他着他一面整理，一面又由于好奇一直往桌上的本子瞟，觉得有点好玩，于是说，你想看就看嘛。心里的事情被说出来让路德维希有点不好意思，但比起难为情更多的其实是高兴。他努力不表现得太明显，于是按耐住心里的小激动，微笑地说，那不如就休息一下。他随意地拿起一本，然后坐到他旁边。

但当打开本子的时候，他一下子惊呆了——日记上全部都是整齐的符号码。他才反应过来这应该是那段时间基尔伯特自己创了一种密码来记录一些事情。旁边的哥哥看着有些傻掉的弟弟一下子笑得东倒西歪。

路德维希仔细解读了一会儿，却毫无收获，只能无奈地侧过头问道：“你到底写了什么啊？”

“你猜。”基尔伯特狡黠地单眨了下眼睛，看着不愿服输的弟弟又低头开始阅读，笑着眯起眼睛享受着午后温暖的阳光。春日的阳光有种让人忘却黑暗和严寒的可贵特质，书桌上的本子投下的影子被拉得很长，好像永无尽头的时光。  
大概一支烟的时间，路德维希把日记本递过去，手指指着一个出现次数最多的符号，说道：“但我知道这个词的意思。”

基尔伯特惊了一下，但是心底漾起一阵柔情。

“是我的名字，对吗？”

他抿了抿唇，没有说话，只是微笑着倾身，吻了吻他的唇角。


	15. Angst (07/02/2020)

那段时间，即使不规律的睡眠让他差不多失去了时间概念，但他在夜晚总是会突然惊醒，感觉心脏被紧紧攥了一下似的。他叹了口气然后坐起身子来，抓起了床头柜上的烟，走出去。

客厅暗暗的，但留着一盏昏黄的灯。听到浴室传来的水声，他看向时钟，皱了皱眉，又接了点水，然后开了点厨房的窗户，点燃了一根烟。他的身体其实好了一些了，但仍然是很痛，尼古丁对他来说不过是心灵上的安慰剂罢了。他吐出一口烟，把烟灰抖在水槽里。我就是它们。他想。他摁熄烟头，又打开水龙头，直直地盯着黑色的烟灰被水流裹挟着卷下去。没有什么是永恒的，王土是，荣光也是。他有点烦躁，又点了一只烟，燎得他喉咙发痒。他轻轻咳了两声，然后喝了口水，苦笑着摇了摇头。也许世界就是一个黑色幽默。  
路德维希听到客厅的响动，赶忙穿了衣服就出来了。基尔伯特从窗边转过来，表情不知淡漠还是落寞多一点。

很多人认为基尔伯特是一个张扬骄傲的人，但是路德维希觉得，也许沉静内敛、忠诚守护的特性才是基尔伯特真正的性格。他从小就觉得，基尔伯特身上有一种不容侵犯的神性。这并非都是来自于国家意识体本身游走于时间之外的特性，而是他自己似乎生来就有的东西。即使在路德维希小时候，基尔伯特那么喜欢紧紧地抱住他，哼着一些找不着调子的歌，说一些不着边际的笑话，路德维希还是觉得，他的思考、沉默和威严，才让他拥有的是不屈的骄傲，而不是无理的傲慢。就算现在，从前高大的身影，在如今看来几乎是瘦削，他曾拥有的荣耀都凋敝，他这种与身俱来的神性也丝毫没有被折损。

“哥……”他听见他说，“你怎么……”路德维希四下看了看，最后还是扯了一件自己的大衣走过来，然后为他披上，“你……”他斟酌着词句。  
“别这么对我。”基尔伯特心里不知为何一股无名火就起来了，“我不是病……”他低声说，接着看到的是路德维希惊讶又伤心的眼神，他眼底下的疲倦的青黑，让他看起来有点像被踢了一脚的小动物。妈的，我真是糟糕。基尔伯特一下就后悔了：“抱歉……”他小声地说，甚至不敢看他的眼睛，然后笨拙又小心地抚上他的面颊，亲吻他的嘴唇。路德维希也启唇接纳他，拢住他的头和身子。烟草的味道不算浓，但苦涩还是从舌尖蔓延到了心里。

“我什么都没有了。”在亲吻的间隙他沙哑着声音说，像在下一个判决。而路德维希想说很多话。他想坚定地说，你有我，你有德意志。但是看到他几乎可以称得上是脆弱的神情，他觉得心脏像被紧紧攥住了一样，要渗出血来。“但我舍不得你。”基尔伯特轻声说，用粗糙的手指为他抹去眼泪，然后再次亲吻了他。这一次他吻得很深，有种不顾一切的绝望。路德维希感到自己头发上的水珠滴到脖子上，在逐渐升温的躯体上，格外的冰凉。暗夜里的火星过于明显。路德维希当然还想要除了亲吻之外的更多，但他轻柔而克制地回应着他，为他抓住快要掉下去的大衣。可基尔伯特又将他搂近了一些，将手他搭上他的腰，很有目的性地向下滑去。路德维希则轻轻握住他的手腕：“你确定吗？”基尔伯特望了他一眼，用落在喉结和耳后的亲吻来回答他。

“去你房间。”


	16. La petite mort (19/02/2020)

他们就这么搂了一会儿，然后基尔伯特从他身上下来，挪到床沿，在床头柜上摸了根烟抽了起来。

路德维希也侧过身子来，头枕着手臂。被烟雾缭绕着，他感觉脑袋昏昏沉沉的，面前的身影也有些模糊了，但是刚才的触感还是那样的清晰。

从前表达鼓励关爱的肢体接触，现在变成了情欲绵绵的亲吻爱抚。奇妙又合理。就像是植株新生的枝条，他们不过是把爱这个字又加入了名为欲望的血液。

路德维希觉得，他就像他爱欲的具象化。他想给予他全部，也不想让他有所保留。然后他们一同点燃了很多个长夜，抛弃了矜贵的孤独，让身体诉说着语言之外的一切，好像怎么都不够。他们做爱，彼此的呼吸和心跳是丈量这个世界的唯一的尺度。就像，他们在彼此身上学会了爱，就似学会了呼吸——他们不常意识到自己在呼吸，却从未停止过。

而La petite mort就像交响诗之间的留白，圆润的音符若有若无地在空气中飘着，像烟，像悬而未决的黎明。

他倾过去，将头放在他的肩上。“嗯……？”基尔伯特应了一声，拿下嘴里的烟，将它送到他嘴边，而他却扣住他的手腕，将它压在床沿。他的舌尖划过他耳后的汗痕，嘴唇磨蹭着那一小片肌肤。基尔伯特被弄得有点痒，边吐烟边笑，烟灰都抖到了地上。“还做啊？”他懒懒地问出一个模棱两可的问题，另一只手摸了摸路德维希汗涔涔的脑袋。路德维希拿过他指间的烟，将它掐灭。基尔伯特有点没反应过来，而他已经开始吻他的颈部，又轻轻啃咬那一道跳动的血管。“戒了吧，”在亲吻的间隙他轻声说，热气吐在他的耳边，“我和你一起。”然后他感到他点了点头，好像笑了。于是他将手搭上他的腿，并慢慢向内滑去。

*划线句非原创但不记得出处


	17. 情人节（14/02/2020）

回到家之后，Alexa尽职尽责地播放起了爵士乐。他们各自霸占了沙发的一角，路德维希随手抓了一本纽约客读了起来，基尔伯特则打开了社交软件。三只狗狗安静地吃着晚餐。和每一个周五放工的下午一样，大家都和谐地在一个空间安静地做着自己的事情。

“话说啊……”基尔伯特边滑着手机边松着领带，而对面的人没有抬头，随意应了一声。  
“今天是情人节诶。”基尔伯特点掉弗朗西斯的instory，看向了天花板。  
“嗯……嗯？！”路德维希把目光从杂志上移开，“噢不好意思，我……”  
“我也忘了。”基尔伯特无所谓地说，“从上个月中就开始每天都是情人节的促销广告，真正到了这一天反而还忘了。”他轻轻呼出一口气。他自己是不怎么在意这些节日的。他记得上一次情人节他们好像一起看了一部爱情电影来着，但他们爱情类的电影平时也会看……那部电影及其无聊，无聊到他们直接关了电视去到浴室和房间做一些更有意义的事情——或许这才是那部电影的目的，基尔伯特想。  
路德维希摸出手机来查起了票：“你想看电影吗？我们可以去电影院。”  
“肯定都满了。”基尔伯特回答。  
路德维希又躺了回去，闭着眼睛琢磨了几秒钟，说到：“Alexa，Netf……”  
“——Spotify！”基尔伯特抢着说到。小机器人呆滞了几秒钟之后，又开始播放起了歌单，而路德维希低头开始查找起了餐厅……当然，它们都预定满了。  
基尔伯特闭着眼睛听音乐，边玩着切利兹的耳朵，突然心里一动，屈起腿用脚掌揉了揉路德维希的肚子：“嘿路兹！”后者差点被手机砸脸。  
“哥……”路德维希无奈地将基尔伯特的脚掌拨开。但基尔伯特一下子站了起来，朝他伸出手：“你想不想跳舞？”  
“啊？”路德维希还没有反应过来，但是基尔伯特已经把他的手机和杂志拿过来放到了茶几上，路德维希明白他哥一向思维跳脱，没有别的选择，只好拉着他的手站了起来。

他们已经很久很久没有跳舞了，最近一次跳舞好像还是上世纪的前半叶，基尔伯特突然这么要求，他一时不知道手往哪里放，有点手足无措。基尔伯特倒是悠哉悠哉的，将手扶在他的腰上。  
“女步？”路德维希挑眉。  
“上次是我跳女步，现在到你了。”基尔伯特狡黠地笑笑，“看看你有没有长进。”

上一次……路德维希仔细地想了想，忽然想起来在第一次参加舞会之前，基尔伯特的确是和自己练习过……路德维希，别名路兹，擅骑射，通格斗，身体协调能力一流，却在两三个小时的练习之后仍然动作僵硬，舞步混乱，让基尔伯特都罕见地叹了口气，在心里默默画了个十字希望路德维希明天不要踩到哪个姑娘的脚趾头。而在一旁春心萌动又自尊心极强的路德维希，看到心爱的哥哥有些无奈的表情，有那么一点点想掉眼泪。

路德维希轻轻笑了一下，将手搭在他的肩上，想着自己当年才到他的眉骨，而现在却能垂眼看他，心里有一种很奇特的感觉。他知道基尔伯特不喜欢舞会，普鲁士式的“简朴”几乎是刻在他的灵魂里面。比起虚假浮夸的酒会，他更喜欢在一场胜仗之后和自己的战友们为逝去的亲友们流泪歌唱，为光明的未来举杯欢呼。或许是世界上虚假的东西太多，所以真实的情感才尤为可贵，特别是对国家来说。  
他们几乎已经把舞步全都忘了，现在与其说是跳舞，不如说是跟着音乐随意踩着节奏，但他们都很享受。他们身边没有涂脂抹粉的人群，没有繁复紧绷的礼服，也没有需要遵守的复杂的礼节，也不必挂着公式化的笑容；有的只是舒缓宜人的音乐，温暖舒适的房间，只穿着袜子的脚底下柔软的地毯，还有脚边绕来绕去的两个好奇的小家伙。这些也是真实的。路德维希想，即使这是在上个世纪他不敢肖想的美好。他情不自禁地离近了一些，偷偷嗅着他身上淡淡的，古龙水的味道。

“有点长进。”同样踩着没有章法的舞步的基尔伯特说，把正在神游的路德维希惊了一下，一脚踏在了他的脚上，两人都忍不住一下子笑了出来。  
“实话说啊，”基尔伯特又将他揽得近了一些，调笑道，“你有没有在舞会上踩到过哪家姑娘的脚趾？”  
路德维希稍微压了压他的脖子，在他的额头上落下一个吻：“没有，只踩过你的。”他低声说。基尔伯特觉得自己好像被他弟耍了，但是也不知道怎么反驳，而且他觉得自己脸上热热的回嘴也没什么力度，为了不败下阵来，只能试着转移话题。他空出一只手帮路德维希松了松领带：“非工作时间就别打领带了，不勒脖子吗。”顺便还帮他解了两颗扣子。

路德维希也不回话，将手移到了基尔伯特肩上搭着的领带，摸了摸布料，问道：“这条领带多少钱？”  
基尔伯特被突如其来这种破坏气氛的问题搞得有点懵，但还是回答：“polo打折的时候随便抓的……大概三十多欧吧……怎么……”  
“我赔给你。”

基尔伯特还没怎么反应过来自己的领带就被抢了，身体的应激反应让他想拧断他的手腕，但是意识到是自家弟弟，真正抓在他手上的力道一下子就松了下来。路德维希当然明白基尔伯特的这种特性，麻利地将领带遮住他的眼睛，飞快地打了个结。  
“你……”基尔伯特有点明白过来了，偏过头轻轻笑了一声，而路德维希的手滑过他的下颚，拇指扫过他的嘴唇，后者笑意更甚。  
“Safeword？”路德维希压低声音问道，将手慢慢向下滑，轻轻地压在他的动脉上。


	18. Frühlingsnacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如题。当时，他们还是good boy。  
> 很dry很drama。

他刷刷地写了几笔，然后笔盖扣上的声音和旁边的人翻页的声音交叠。他将本子卡在他的书页间，把书往床头柜上一放，说道：“来睡觉。”一如既往地不怎么讲理，又意味明显。

路德维希轻轻地笑了一下，屈起手指划过他的下颚线，将他拉近然后吻他。基尔伯特将搭在他肩膀上的手移到他的胸口上，不怀好意地捏了两下，接着调笑到：“你够软的。” 路德维希有些无奈，但看到他欢乐的神色心中又觉得开心——他已经很久没这么笑过了。小的时候基尔伯特没少逗他，那时候路德维希对这个off-duty时间就没什么形象的哥哥一直没什么办法；之后他长大了，两个人的关系有一种微妙的紧绷；再之后，基尔伯特笑得再快活，也无法掩盖眼中的苦涩。

路德维希若有若无地应了一声，将他压在床上，把一条腿放到他双腿之间，居高临下地用腿间的温度回答。

基尔伯特屈起腿，一边微微侧着头看他，一边用大腿轻轻地蹭着他的腿间：“Nicht schlecht……Lutz…”他嗓音沙哑，搂上他的脖子，咬了咬唇，腿上加了些力气揉搓着，而面前的人的呼吸越来越粗重，然后灼热的呼吸贴到了他的脖子上。基尔伯特感到路德维希的牙齿扣在他的颈骨和血管上，摩挲着，急切得像血族渴望新的血液。多年来军事训练出的应激反应和情欲的交织是那样的矛盾，又那样的贴合，让基尔伯特几乎战栗。埋在他颈窝的人舔过他的锁骨和喉结，又吻上他张开的唇。基尔伯特的手掌压上了他的后颈，将舌与他交缠。他的身体差了很多，即使这几个月已经好了不少，但还是完全不能和从前相提并论。基尔伯特感觉有点气闷，但唇舌间的缱绻过于美妙，让他不想停止。有点缺氧的感觉让他晕晕乎乎的，思维的提线被身体上游走的手牵引着。当那只手握住他的性器的时候，他忍不住轻呼了一声：“路兹……”他大口地喘着气，眼前的一切都失焦。他伸出手抚上他的脸。路德维希吻着他的手掌：“哥哥。”他的声音低沉沙哑，像是被木柴盖着的新火。基尔伯特的一切外貌特征都冷漠，但是他，也只有他，才能看到他真正燃烧起来有多么的热烈。而基尔伯特眼前的景象发虚，唯一真切的只有那一抹蓝焰。头顶的床头灯，咝咝地响了两声，接着一下子灭了。黑暗和情欲沉沉地压过来。

路德维希抱住他，贴上他的后背，随之而来的安全套包装的撕裂声。基尔伯特屈起腿，两人的性器在他的股间磨蹭着。再近一些吧，他心里想着，口中细碎的呻吟帮他诉说。“交给我就好，哥哥。”路德维希沙哑的声音从耳后传来，他的牙齿轻轻咬着他的耳垂。他的手指进入他的时候，基尔伯特的身体一下子紧绷了，内壁死死地将他咬紧。“放松，放松……”他难耐的声音传来。基尔伯特感受到他的手指在自己的体内进出，然后准确无误地扫过他的敏感点：“你……”他断断续续地说，几乎喘不上气，“你快进来。”接着身后的人轻轻叹了一口气，说道：“痛就说停。”基尔伯特捏了一下他的肩膀，表示应允。

进入的过程倒没有以前那么艰难，基尔伯特有点惊讶地发觉自己的身体已经如此适应接纳他了，这种想法他的快感更甚。在路德维希之前那些为数不多的几次经历中，基尔伯特从来只是施予者，感觉不算极好，但也不糟糕。成为承受者对他来说是一种挑战，毕竟他对一切都本能地充满戒备，即使在最亲密的性爱中。但此时此刻，他的身体和心理都选择无条件地相信他。他体内的一切细胞都在渴望着更多更多，即使路德维希有点过分的尺寸让他感到轻微的疼痛。

“你真的很……”那个形容词几乎要脱口而出，但直爽如基尔伯特也收了口。“很什么？”路德维希贴在他耳边，语调中带了点笑意，基尔伯特轻轻拍了一下他的脑袋，说道：“深一点。”

路德维希扣上他的腹部，把他们的距离又缩短一些，肉体相贴发出的声音在黑暗中显得格外的明显。男人之间的性事本是充满进攻性。特别是对两个在战场上摸爬滚打的人来说，征服欲几乎是在他们的血液里。但是这么多次里，他们想的并不是谁对谁的征服，而是用亲吻、用爱抚、用身体上的每一根肌肉纤维抚慰分离时那一个个长夜所带来的孤独。

基尔伯特闭上眼睛，但仿佛能看到那双眼睛，就像午夜里正午的晴空。仰慕的、温柔的、隐忍的、悲伤的、欢乐的、深沉的，他们都看向他，无一例外的带着爱意——让他心灵肿胀的爱意，让他灵魂失控的爱意，让他在每一个夜晚看向天空时细细温习的爱意。他侧过头吻他的头发，舌尖咸涩，几乎让他要流泪。能让他如此感性的，只有他，也只能是他。

“路兹……”他轻声读出他的名字。他们的喘息声交叠，愈发的急促。“哥哥……”路德维希唤道，“我快要……”他的声音是如此低沉和沙哑，让基尔伯特几乎着魔，他扣上他揽在自己腰腹的手，轻轻应了一声。

接着，两个人没有压抑的呻吟浮在空气中，一些破碎的词句让它们完整。情爱的浪潮来得迅猛，冲碎了所有的堤坝似的，让他们将身体上所有的草叶都摒弃。基尔伯特好像听到他轻轻地笑了，或者是他自己。他分不清，只觉得他们沸腾的血液似乎融在了一起。他陷入短暂的眩晕，就像是和他一起被卷入了温暖的漩涡。黑暗如一张的细纱拢住他们，甜蜜而柔和。

基尔伯特再次睁开眼睛的时候，看到路德维希正擦着手，自己的身上盖着一件浴袍。他想直起身子，发现有些困难之后，干脆就趴在床上，撑着头看他。

“我睡了多久？”他懒懒地问。  
“就几分钟吧。”路德维希回答道，伸出手摸了摸他的脑袋，“你还好吗？”  
“好得很！”基尔伯特侧过头从他的手掌下逃离出来，挪到床头柜，打开抽屉，却发现烟盒全部都被排列整齐的棒棒糖取代了。

“你认真的吗……”基尔伯特回头，过于哀怨的眼神让路德维希忍不住一下子笑了出来，一时没法答话。看着他，基尔伯特也笑了起来，取了两根棒棒糖，又挪到他身边，按着他的肩膀，坐起来，用棒棒糖抵着他的脸，半真半假地威胁道：“说，存货藏哪儿了？”  
“送人了。”路德维希耸耸肩，歪头看他，等候发落。  
“唉……”基尔伯特认命地叹了口气，剥开一颗糖，送到他的嘴边。


	19. 恋人

在十一月九日那一片封锁两个世界的区域被击碎之后，基尔伯特非常明显地感觉到，有什么东西改变了。这种改变非常的微妙，就像无数根蛛网一根根地被融断。他知道那些超脱于人类之外的部分也随之烟消云散了。

基尔伯特对此接受得很平淡。他从战争中诞生，当看着同伴们死去衰老，而自己却只是更加强壮时，才明白过来自己的身份。他觉得这是神迹，也是一种诅咒。在这么多面旗帜下度过那么多的生命后，还能以一个普通人的姿态活着，又体面地死去，已经是一种恩赐，他自觉没有资格再要求更多。

他算了算自己剩下的时间，五十年？六十年？他对自己的身体年龄没有一个准确的概念，他觉得自己好像获得了新生，又好像脆弱无比。几十年的岁月或许是一个国家表盘上的一个微小刻度，但却是一个人类的全部。

当基尔伯特和他讲述这一切的时候，路德维希紧紧地抱住了他。

路德维希无所谓用什么身份去爱他，只要爱着便好。只是很多时候，他也希望和他不酌情地坦诚。基尔伯特告诉他，他明白的。路德维希竭尽全力隐藏的事物，和他有着一样的谜底。他也希望他明白，他作出那些理性的决定的时候，心中也会疼痛。

世界日新月异，新的思潮源源不断地涌入，融合后又奔腾到世界各地。百年前遥不可及的一切在现在看来是那样轻而易举地获得。世界在不断完善，又在不断割裂。没有一个时代是完全平和的，任何一个时代都在滚滚行进。可他们的日子像流水一般地度过。他们体验着年轻人体验着的一切。努力生活工作，偶尔伤春悲秋，谈一谈爱情，不怎么触碰那些疯垮的过去。他们探索着生活，探索着彼此。他们疯跑过灯红酒绿的街道，又在河岸边开一罐啤酒，微醺着亲吻。当街道上彩虹旗飘扬的时候，基尔伯特单膝跪下向他求婚，他们激动兴奋得像一对普通伴侣一样……当然，花园里那些破碎的瓷器让他们清理了一阵子。

绿藤川蔓，又枯萎，暖阳灼热，又温吞。春夏偶尔偷闲而不懈怠，日光妩媚，夜幕下如水的星光滴落在他们的眼睛里；秋日藤影余晖，黑夜的浓度渐渐变高……啊，不知不觉又步入了冬日，深深的雾霭又让他们的庇护所化为孤岛，那么在自己小世界里再如何的寻欢作乐，也不用羞耻。

他们前前后后养了三只狗，他们几乎都是各种机缘巧合才成为了这个家庭的成员，又为他们的小家增添了一份生气。物似主人型，那三只狗日益壮硕，也挺能折腾。路德维希粘着大衣上的狗毛，听见门外的基尔伯特在喊“路兹来帮手！”，赶忙走了出去，只见花园里一人一狗都被淋了个精湿，好不狼狈。基尔伯特见他笑得开心，便坏笑地走过来，将湿漉漉的脑袋往他怀里蹭。路德维希本能躲开，但他没有，他爱人眼角加深的纹路拴住了他。

国家一直对时间的流逝并没有那么的清晰。当那层近乎神明的疏离被打破之后，他们才第一次体会到了生命的尽头原来并不是遥不可及的。路德维希丈量时间的尺度是爱人脸上的刻度，是爱人变缓的步伐，是爱人愈发沙哑低沉的嗓音。他欣赏他的每一道皱纹，就像欣赏他身上每一道伤痕，却无法接受他霎然拨快的时钟。

路德维希很爱他，也明白基尔伯特也爱他不差分毫。他们在一起的时候，觉得时间几乎静止。可路德维希会感到恐惧，恐惧自己过长的生命，恐惧那个尽头的到来。一年一年地过去，他仍然不敢去想象没有基尔伯特的年岁该如何度过。很多次午夜梦回，梦见自己一个人迎接白昼，但那熟悉的、令人心安的声音又会将他唤醒，梦中的那些眼泪呀，孤独呀，好像海雾升腾，结成了虹，像一个永恒的约定，那既定的终点好像又远了些许。是谁说过，明天是不存在的，我们所拥有的只是现在，永恒的现在。基尔伯特此刻在他的生命中热烈地活着，他们分享着这些一直渴望着的、无忧的时光，这便够了。

他们常走的那条回家的小路，这么多年也没什么大变化，常青树高大，撒下和煦的阳光或星光，历史在其间浮游。路德维希感觉这条路越来越长了，不知是因为步伐越来越缓慢，还是他们之间静谧而充实的时刻越来越长。常青树隽永而静默，隐而不答。

有天清晨，路德维希从睡梦中醒来，看见不知什么时候先醒来的基尔伯特半开玩笑地对路德维希说自己有点害怕死亡。路德维希这才真正体会到岁月的姗姗来迟。这一次他没有哭泣，只是握着他的手说，我会永远陪着你。一如几十年前的温柔和热忱，令他心跳不已。

再然后，基尔伯特出门的次数就少了很多，路德维希也同样。路德维希自己都没怎么发觉，很多时候都是自己在讲，基尔伯特只是静静地、微笑地看着他，然后不知什么时候就轻轻地睡了。然后路德维希会将他躺好，盖上被子。这些动作十分熟悉，只是现在轮到他来为他做这些了。

又是一个再普通不过的周末午后，也是一个稍微有一点奢侈的午休后。遮光窗帘和窗框并不完全合适，漏进来的阳光却刚好合适。路德维希起身打算去准备晚餐，基尔伯特却拉住了他，抓住他的手腕的手指远没有那么有力了，但是他的眼神仍然是清澈明亮。“记得叫我起来吃饭。”他听见他说。路德维希摸了摸他的头发，点了点头。基尔伯特放轻了声音，梦呓一般地说道：“把窗帘拉开吧。我今天整理了草坪，很多花都长出来了……”

路德维希下床，拉开窗帘。园里那些朴素的花迎着春寒，含着花苞，从晦暗的冬季走出来。天空的落日铺展，却并不浓烈，像一片清淡粉白的玫瑰田。他没有回头看，他知道他一定是笑着的。

伴着基尔伯特沉默的呼吸，路德维希觉得自己好像度过了一生。

-ENDE-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The future is a concept—it doesn’t exist. There is no such thing as tomorrow.There never will be because time is always now. That’s one of the things we discover when we stop talking to ourselves and stop thinking. We find there is only present, only an eternal now.
> 
> \--Alan Watts
> 
> ……世界充满了宵小之辈，夜晚也业已来袭。邪恶挣脱了枷锁，在这世上如疯狗一样打转，毒害着我们所有人，艾柯达家族，还有其他等等，没人能逃离……天命难违。那么，就且让我们在欢乐时尽兴吧。让我们仁慈点、大方点、深情点、愉快点。定要如此，何必羞愧于在这小小世界狂欢作乐呢。
> 
> ——《芬妮与亚历山大》
> 
> Rose, oh reiner Widerspruch, Lust,
> 
> Niemandes Schlaf zu sein unter soviel
> 
> Lidern.
> 
> \-- Rainer MariaRilke
> 
> 提一嘴。Porterabend是德国婚礼的一个风俗。就是在婚礼前夜，宾客们可以受邀待着一些瓷做的东西来到新人的家，再将它们在门口砸碎。据说这种声响能够吓走魔鬼和厄运，为新人带来好运。算是一种祝福吧。  
> 是我德语老师和我们提起的。她有个朋友的婚礼有宾客带了个马桶去砸。我们全班都很迷惑。
> 
> （btw我知道这两位一人一国类似的梗是有人写过，但是不记得是谁了）


End file.
